


Taste of Love

by Chaotic_Beautiful



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Golden Trio, I'm Sure There's More I'm Forgetting, Laflams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Pan Lafayette, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Beautiful/pseuds/Chaotic_Beautiful
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a successful, and anonymous, Food Critic for King News. He's known for his witty, honest, and intelligent takes on different restaurants. When he's given an assignment to visit Schuyler Falls, NY and review the two feuding restaurants there, he would be dumb to turn it down. Then he meets both the head chefs, and finds himself feeling things besides a love for food.





	1. Farmer's Market Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, normally I know I rant a bit in these, but I'm crunched for time today. We're going on a trip for the weekend, but I finally found the place to cut off for first chapter, and I wanted to post.
> 
> So, obviously this is LafLams, which I did not mean to get into, but I started reading fics with it and now I'm almost as hooked as I am with just Lams. This idea came to me sort of in a dream, and I ran with it. I have most of a second chapter typed, and I'm going to try and keep myself a chapter ahead, so that I can post once or twice a week.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys, and as always PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS!

Alexander Hamilton was good at a great many things; he was intelligent, hard working, loyal (to a fault), observant, and had a way with words unmatched by many. One thing Alex was not good at, however, was knowing when to take a break. The Caribbean man never quite picked up the habit of taking breaks or stopping between tasks and jobs; he’d flown through college- too scared of letting down the people who had sponsored him to the States to do much else besides work and graduate early -and had left a trail of coffee, all nighters, and a few mental breakdowns. He’d come out the other side with his degree in Creative Writing and Journalism, and snagged a coveted internship with King Post and Magazine, which a year later became a full time job and article placement. Alex’s new boss, George King, had assigned him to the food and critic column as a punishment, initially, but had later offered him a job because of some of the work Alex put out. He did a month long series on different Food Trucks in New York, diving into not only the food and his critique but also the stories of customers and owners. Alex had a voice that was honest and intelligent, and it brought their online article ratings up 3% in the four months he was in charge of the article. Basically, Alex took whatever job he was given and plowed through it with headfirst determination, and generally came out for the best on the other side. But he was terrible at taking breaks, which while making him quite successful at only 25, also made for a lot of lonely nights and worried phone calls from the few friends he had.

It was this same bad habit of not taking a break that had Alex taking on a month long assignment from King, directly after back-to-back articles that had him traveling and away for weeks. But the subject of this new article was too much for Alex to turn down; there were two new up and coming restaurants in a small town, Schuyler Falls, in upstate New York. Both were very distinct types of food, and both had tourists from all over flocking to the normally small town; the amount of people coming into the town was perfect cover for Alex himself to come in and review the restaurants, and ultimately pick which one he preferred. It was a story that Alex couldn’t turn down, even if he wanted to. Not only were the two restaurants interesting, but the idea of doing a piece with a Food Feud- something he hadn’t done since he had written about the “Romeo and Juliet of Food Trucks” during his internship -had him itching for pen and paper. The two restaurants in question definitely were interesting enough, though. The first was Carolina Cuisine, owned by a Mr. James Madison, and boasted “upscale Southern comforts in a way you’ve never seen before”. The southern food was tempting enough to bring in even the most stubborn of Yankees, and had already earned great reviews from other newspaper scouts. The second was Une Cuisinette, a French restaurant owned by one Hercules Mulligan, was known for its classic French recipes with a modern twist. It had even those scared of snails wanting to try a plate of their pickle fried escargot, and Alex was more than interested in trying it himself.

While Schuyler Falls was relatively small, it had gained a bit of a boost in tourism since the restaurants gained more notoriety, and Alex was glad for the distraction. He had gone the last three years without being found out, and had simply gone by A. Ham for the entire time he was writing for King. The tyrant magazine owner thought it best to keep his real identity a secret, so people didn’t start recognizing him when he came to eat at their place. It was rather brilliant, even if Alex didn’t want to admit his boss had any sort of good ideas. It would be even harder to keep the charade up while on a month long mission to write about these places, but Alex had a few ideas on how to make it work. As it was, he happened to have a contact who could help, someone who had family ties in the small town.

“Thank you, again, Eliza! Seriously, you setting up the room and telling Peggy to help me is saving my ass,” Alex said into the phone as he tried to carry his things to the rental car. He was currently juggling his suitcase, laptop bag, and extra duffel of books and miscellaneous things. Eliza Schuyler, his college ex-girlfriend and still close friend, had a younger sister who owned a Bed and Breakfast in Schuyler Falls; as it turned out, her family had a hand in founding the town, and they still owned a lot of land. It was luck, on his part, that he and Eliza were still friends and her sister lived in the small town.” Peggy is expecting me, right?”

“Yes, she’s got you set for the month, and will help with whatever you need,” Eliza said on the phone,” She owes me for covering the last time she ditched on our family brunch… she was hungover and a bit tangled up with one of dad’s colleagues.” Alex knew there was a fun story there, but he didn’t press for it just yet. He’d ask Peggy, and she’d probably tell him over a beer. He was quite fond of the youngest Schuyler girl.” Maria and I will probably see you around mid- month, we promised we’d take a long weekend and visit the B&B.”

Eliza was a Fashion and Appointment Coordinator for the modeling agency that her wife, Maria, owned. Maria had met Eliza and Alex through his friend, Aaron Burr, who was in charge of her divorce trial; her abusive ex had been embezzling money from the modeling agency she worked at for years, and she’d spoke against him, gaining not only a plea but also a pay off from the agency. Eliza and Maria had stayed in contact even when she and Alex broke up, and Maria had hired her to help coordinate all the models of her own agency during its start up. A year later they were dating, a year after that they were married. Alex couldn’t be happier for his friend, and he was only a little sad to see her so happy with someone when he hadn’t really dated since they’d broken up some years ago.

“Let me know when you do, you still owe me those sonogram pictures!” Alexander said, his voice suddenly excited as he managed to shove his bag into the back of the rental car.” I know I was totally incognito while you guys had the appointment, and I want to know everything! God, I still can’t believe you guys are having a  _ baby _ , Liza! You two are gonna be great moms..”

“Don’t worry, little Phillip is going to love his Uncle Alex too,” Eliza said fondly. She and Maria had decided to have a baby the year prior, and Alex had been a little more than flustered when they asked him to be a sperm donor for them. He had turned them down, instead helping them pick one out, and agreeing to always be “Uncle Alex” and take every holiday off to visit them and the baby. Alex was happy for his friends, but he wasn’t sure he could take the weird intricacies of helping make said baby.” Now get going! Peggy is expecting you in two hours and we both know you drive like a freaking grandpa!”

“I resent that!”

“You resemble that, get it right,” Eliza said, and Alex could hear the smirk in her voice.” Go, seriously, text me later!”

“Fine! Love you, Liza,” Alex said, not at all put off by her teases. He hung up the phone and rearranged his things in the car. Once he was ready to leave, and faced with a silent hour and a half drive, Alex decided to give him adoptive parents a call as well. He wanted to visit George and Martha sometime after his assignment, but he hadn’t had a chance to plan it out with his last two assignments being very long and crazy. It had taken Alexander more than ten years to finally admit that the Washington's were a permanent part of his life, and he had been trying to be better about that.

“Alexander! What a surprise!” Martha Washington’s voice was happy and warm even on the car speaker, and Alex immediately relaxes at hearing it.

“You act like I don’t talk to you once a week, even when I’m deep undercover for an article” Alex said back, no bite in his words.” Seriously, mom, we talked a few days ago!” Alexander had only started calling George and Martha “mom” and “dad” about two years before. It was something that made Martha cry the first time it happened, and made George take an extended trip to his office to compose himself. He hadn’t been able to call them just Martha and George after the first time.” Is dad there? I wanted to check in, and try to make plans for next month.. I’m on another job now, but after that I have some time off I’m gonna cash in.”

“You work too much, Alexander… let me put you on speaker George is making breakfast,” Martha said around a sigh. A moment later, and Alex could hear the tell-tale sounds of George banging around their kitchen; George was a big breakfast fan, saying that all days should start on the right foot. Growing up with the Washington's, from age 12 until he went to college, he always had a full spread to pick from every morning.” George, Alex is on the phone!”

“Hey son, how goes it?” George’s voice was just as warm as Martha’s, and Alex found himself smiling again.

“Okay, I’m driving upstate now for another job,” Alex said easily,” It’s in Schuyler Falls, and I’ll be there for a month. I wanted to try and set plans with you guys; King owes me like two months of time off for this year, since I haven’t taken any at all. I know we want to nail down holiday plans, but that will only make a dent in the time I’ve built up, so I thought coming to see you guys after this assignment would be nice.”

“That sounds like a good idea, how long did you want to stay?” George asked, quickly followed by the sound of something sizzling in a pan.

“At least a week, maybe more if you guys can put up with me that long.”

“You’re always welcome home, son, you know that, for as long as you want,” George said honestly. Alex had to swallow back a smart comment at that; while he might finally be admitting that George and Martha were family, their farm in Virginia still wasn’t  _ home _ . Of course, not even his loft apartment in New York really felt like home to Alex… maybe that was why he was so non-stop. A thought for another time.

“Well I’ll call and nail down real plans closer to the end of this, I just wanted to be sure you guys wouldn’t be on another trip,” Alex said around a smile.” I miss you guys and summer on the farm. I know I’ll stay at least a week, but it might be nicer to stay for a little longer.”

“As long as you want, Alexander,” Martha parroted what George had said moments before. Alex grinned at that, but didn’t comment on it. They spoke for a few more minutes- mostly him checking on them, and asking what was new from their last talk -before hanging up. By the time the phone conversation was over, Alex only had another half hour of driving, and he was getting excited to see the youngest Schuyler Sister. Upon arriving at the Van Rensselaer Inn- a quaint bed and breakfast that had once been an estate on their mother’s family’s side, hence the name from their mother’s maiden name -Alex felt the normal giddy energy in his chest of starting a new job. Not only was he getting to write something so interesting and fun, but he got to stay with Peggy for the summer as well.

“Alexander Hamilton!” Peggy said as Alex made his way into the B&B a few moments later. The girl- who had the same curly hair as her older sister Angelica, but the same dark and smiling eyes as Eliza -practically knocked over the stack of books on the check in desk as she jumped up. Alex dropped his bags and opened his arms to catch the slight girl, happy to yank her into a long hug.

“Little Tadpole-Peggy! I haven’t seen you since college!” Alex laughed as he pushed the girl at arms length to look at her. The girl looked good; older than the bouncy college freshman he remembered, but in the best way possible. She still had that wild and curly hair, the mischievous look in her eyes, and the grin that seemed almost too wide for even her full lips; but her face had less of that childish, roundness, to it, and she had laugh lines starting around her eyes. She had never looked better, in Alex’s opinion.

“Alex! No one has called me Tadpole since college!” Peggy laughed. Same long, peeling, laugh that Alex remembered, too.

“Well, you’d better get used to it fast, because you’ve always been Tadpole to me,” Alex grinned. They hugged again, before Alex leaned over to grab his things, and Peggy took him up to the room she had for him.” So, did Eliza tell you why I’m here?”

“She told me you have another story, and she also said that it might have to do with my boyfriend, and therefore I am not allowed to know too much,” Peggy said around another grin.

“Which restaurant owner are you dating?”

“Well, seeing as Madison is totally gay for Thomas Jefferson-”

“I’m sorry did you say Jefferson?” Alex said, his entire body tensing up, suddenly at the name.” Peggy. Please tell me that I don’t have the bad luck to be in the same town as that Francophile with terrible taste in fashion…”

“I would be lying, Alexander,” Peggy said around a grin. Alex groaned, trying to think if it was too late to back out of this assignment.” Relax, Thomas is in France right now anyway, he’s visiting his cousins until the end of the summer. If you’re lucky you won’t have to see him while you’re here…”

“Small miracles then,” Alex sighed, his entire body relaxing. He smirked a bit once past the scare of seeing Jefferson again.” So, that means you’re seeing Hercules, then?”

“Herc and I have been dating about a year, yes,” Peggy said, not at all embarrassed by Alex’s obvious tease.” He bought the restaurant about six months ago? His friend, Laff, well he’s an amazing chef, but he got tired of cooking in the big shot restaurants in France. So, he and Herc collaborated and suddenly Une Cuisinette was born! You’re going to love their food, just for the record. Though…” Peggy flushed and glanced around as if her boyfriend was going to pop up at any moment.” Between you and me? Carolina Cuisine’s hush puppies are freaking orgasmic! I sneak there for lunch sometimes, but don’t tell Herc! Seriously, if it weren’t for the dumb feud Jefferson started, I think they’d both just be amazing restaurants and bring people to town.”

“Of course Jefferson started the feud… do I want to know the story?”

“Short version?” Peggy asked, hopping up to sit on the edge of Alex’s bed.” Jefferson got jealous that Herc asked Laff to help him with the restaurant. We all know that Jefferson has a bit of a French fetish, and it hurt his ego that Herc didn’t think he could input. Even though Laff is like literally from France. So, when Cuisinette started getting popular, Jefferson started making James put up specials that went against theirs. Then Jefferson was making statements about how their new restaurant was better. Before James or Herc really meant for it to happen, they were in direct competition. I don’t think Herc actually likes feuding with James, but Jefferson… well you know how he is. What sucks, is that Herc knows the head chef over at Carolina, they’re friends and everything! So, my man really didn’t want to compete with them, but now he’s sort of being forced to.”

“If that’s the short version, I cannot wait to hear the long one,” Alex said with a grin.” This story just gets better and better! I mean, the angle I could take-” He paused, realizing he probably shouldn’t say too much around Peggy.” Ugh, sorry Tadpole, but I can’t say too much around you. I trust you with just about anything, but I can’t have your man seducing my secrets out of you. Think you could get me a meeting though? Something that seems like you just want him to meet your best college buddy, but really gives me a chance to get some insight for the story?”

“Only if you promise to eat at Cuisinette before Carolina,” Peggy says holding up her pinky, asking for Alex to promise in their cliche way. Alex twines his pinky to hers and grins, sealing the deal to give Herc’s place a try before Madison’s.

“So I guess I’ll be eating French tomorrow night…”

* * *

 

Alex had a bit of a routine when he started on new assignments. He almost always did a scout of the places he was to review, and he did as much background as he could, especially on the owners and chefs. He didn’t like to go into any situation blind, especially not one where he would have to be acting as an innocent customer, not a food critic about to review every little detail of the restaurant. Because Alex hid his identity, he had to go about things in a different way than other food writers did; he never took notebooks or pens with him to dinner, instead he made notes on his phone as he went, always making it look like he was answering a text or email; he also never brought a camera, or took any pictures of the food when he ate. He would sometimes ask friends to go with him, and have people take photos of them together, then crop just the food for his articles- a sneaky tactic that Maria had given him a few years back while helping on a particularly hard critique. He also made sure to never ask too many questions about the food, but rather he’d taken to flirting with the waitstaff, often getting the response he needed that way… and often a number or two as well.

Thanks to Peggy- and the “friendly coffee break” she set up the same day Alex got into town -he had a good idea of where to start for his review and experience at Cuisinette. Herc was happy to answer Alex’s questions about his restaurant, and Alex easily used Peggy’s “gushing” about her new boyfriend and his job, to ask more. The writer hadn’t even had to play his ace-in-the-hole to get the information he wanted; normally, if an owner or chef was getting suspicious about his curiosity or questions, Alex would have to think quick to cover, which is how he’d come up with a bit of a “get out of jail free” card. This card was admitting that he had a food blog he wrote for in his spare time; this was not a lie, Alex had a blog lovingly called  _ Green Eggs & Hamilton _ , and he’d been writing it, for fun, since he was in college. The blog had started as a joke, when the Schuyler sisters took it upon themselves to try and teach Alex to cook- before realizing that the poor man could burn water -and videotaping their antics each week. Soon, however, Alex had morphed the blog into him finding recipes and restaurants that people around him really liked, and writing about those things, as well as his friends’ experiences with them. He only put up about a post a week, usually with some interesting or obscure recipe that he’d found online, but sometimes he would put up videos of himself and friends; often in these videos he would record them making a recipe from that friend’s past or life, or them going to a favorite eatery of that same friend. Alex always enjoyed seeing food through other people’s eyes, and his blog had often given him a chance to do that.

While his blog wasn’t as popular as King’s magazine- only a couple hundred followers, and a few bigger blogs that knew him -Alex loved his little blog, and often used it to sway restaurant owners and chefs to tell him more about their own place or food. He was always careful to post on his blog long before his articles for King, and he would often even alter some of his wording on the blog, making himself seem a bit more casual than his true written voice. His blog was for fun, and for the occasional side step of suspicion in his everyday job.

Luckily, Alex hadn’t had to use that card, so he could use it later if he needed more information from Herc or if he had a chance to meet the elusive Frenchman who was head chef at Cuisinette. Carolina Cuisine proved a bit harder to scout out, however… Alex couldn’t very well go up to the restaurant, not when he’d promised Peggy that Cuisinette would be first on his visit. So, he was relying heavily on information from online and other reviews. Once that took him as far as it could, Alex had to turn to another tool he’d picked up over the years: the local Farmer’s Market. Most restaurants got at least some of their product from local markets, but when he was in smaller towns- like Schuyler Falls -it was more of a necessity for the local eateries. So, Alex made his way to the Schuyler’s Farmer’s Market just before 6 am, the day after he arrived in town.

“Never seen you before,” A tall, thin, man at one of the produce stalls said. Alex gave him a practiced smile, the man softening immediately.

“I’m just in town visiting a friend for the month! She told me this was a great market, and sometimes my insomnia has me up way too early!” Alex said, rolling his eyes as if his insomnia was a minor annoyance, and not a real thing he used as an excuse now. He ordered some of the “fresh grown and ground” coffee from the man’s stall, humming in contentment when he got to taste the dark brew. Alex had a bit of a love for Farmers Markets even before he started writing as a food critic. Something about the local vendors and farmers just made him feel more connected to a place; it often reminded him of all the markets on the island he grew up on until age ten. The Caribbean man made two lazy loops around the stalls, getting some footing and a lay of the land before he started asking questions. By his second “fresh grown” coffee, he had made conversation with a few of the vendors and found lots of good gossip without really having to dig; Madison and Hercules let both their head chefs do all the shopping, and he finally learned the two chef names: Gilbert Lafayette and John Laurens. He also figured out that while Lafayette tended to come early in the day and in the week, John had deals with most of the vendors and preferred to come mid-week, in the afternoon. He made a mental note to try and come back the next afternoon, in hopes of spotting the other head chef. He was weaving back towards the front of the market- intent on one last cup of coffee before he left -when he ran into someone.

Literally. Alex was making notes on his phone when he slammed into someone rather hard. He made a very unflattering “ _ Oomff! _ ” noise and sprawled backwards onto his backside, glad that his coffee was empty or it would be all over him. Luckily, he hadn’t plowed over whoever he ran into, but he was more than a little embarrassed at his oblivious mistake.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Alex winced, his deep brown eyes sheepish as they traveled upwards to see who he’d nearly ran over. His breath caught a bit as they met a smiling pair of hazel eyes.

“Why are you apologizing, _ mon cher _ ? You are the one who fell down,” The smile, dark skin, and lilted French accent had Alex flushed pink. It didn’t help that the man was beyond gorgeous; he was all smiling hazel eyes, strong arms, and springy black curls pulled into a loose bun. Alex couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the man, trying to take everything in- from the grey skinny jeans that hugged shapely legs, to the t-shirt with a picture of a pipe and “ceci n’est pas une pipe”, stretched over a toned chest and shoulders. Yeah, Alex would run head first into the most gorgeous man in the immediate area.” Are you okay?”

“ _ Oui _ ! I um… I mean yes!” Alex said, flustered and the French slipping because of the man’s accent. The slip was worth it, though, because as the man helped him up- with surprising strength that made Alex swallow thickly -his whole face lit up with a smile.”  _ Je suis désolé! J'ai juste ... entendu ton accent et supposé- _ (I'm sorry! I just... heard your accent and assumed-)”

“ _ Non! Ne t'excuse pas! Tu parles parfaitement le français! Et ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ma langue maternelle … _ (No! Do not apologize! You speak French beautifully! And it has been so long since I've heard my native tongue…)” The man said with excited eyes. Alex couldn’t help but blush even pinker at that, and he realized in the same moment that their hands were still clasped together, from him helping Alex up. He couldn’t find it in himself to pull away, though, the rough calluses on his hands felt nice against the stranger’s softer ones.”  _ Je m'appelle Lafayette, mon nom complet est beaucoup trop ennuyeux, la plupart me demandent de m'appeler Laff. _ (My name is Lafayette, my full name is much too much to bother with, most just call me Laff.)”

“ _ Je m'appelle Alexandre, je ... je sais déjà qui vous êtes! _ (My name is Alexander, I um... I sort of already know who you are!)” Alex said sheepishly. Of course; he would run into one of the head chefs he was looking for, and he would be gorgeous! Alex cleared his throat and started again.”  _ Je suis amie avec Peggy? En fait, je lui rends visite ce mois-ci et elle sort avec Hercules. Il vous a mentionné hier quand nous avons tous bu du café. _ (I'm friends with Peggy? I'm actually visiting her this month, and she's dating Hercules. He mentioned you yesterday when we all had coffee.)”

“Ah! You know Hercules and his tornado of a girlfriend,” Laff said, smiling and slipping back to accented English. Alex nodded, finally letting his hands drop from the other man’s grasp, immediately wanting the warmth back.” Yes, I am the head chef at Herc’s restaurant, I'm sure he’s given you- ‘ow you say? Ah! All the sordid details, no? He does like to take credit for everything, and tell everyone the story.”

“He told me quite a bit,” Alex admitted, trying not to lose sight of his goal… and failing as a flirt fell from his lips next.” Of course, he forgot to mention that his head chef was handsome, with an accent that could distract writers from their muses…”

“A charmer, eh?  _ A coureur de jupons, non _ ? (A womanizer, no?)” Laff snickered. Alex noted his cheeks tinged the lightest pink, though, and he smiled at the result.” Are you going to see the restaurant? It would be a privilege to cook for that silver tongue.”

“Herc has me set to come to dinner, tonight, actually,” Alex said honestly,” And I’m not really a womanizer… I just appreciate beauty in all forms. Will you be there, this evening?”

“ _ Oui _ , for a part of the night shift…” Laff said around a pleased smile.” Does your girlfriend enjoy your ‘appreciating’?”

“No girlfriend to speak of.”

“Boyfriend, then? As a proudly pan sexual man I do not discriminate.”

“No, last guy I dated was a year ago, last girl was college. Most people tell me I have too many bad habits to keep people around,” Alex said, only a little too honest. Laff’s eyes suddenly lit up with inspiration- and if Alex wasn’t imagining it, hope.

“What time is your reservation,  _ mon cher _ ?”

“Herc told me 6pm…”

“ _ Parfait _ ! (Perfect!) I’m on the dinner shift, so I’ll be the one cooking,” Laff grinned. He reached over to his messenger bag- Alex just realizing he had it and seeing that it was overflowing with herbs and vegetables -and produced a felt tipped pen. He reached for Alex’s hand, turning it over to scribble a set of numbers into his palm.” My number. Text me, when you head to the restaurant and I’ll have something special for you tonight, mon cher.”

“Well, if it’s half as lovely as you, I’m a goner,” Alex asked before he could stop himself. Laff grinned, his hand moving to stroke against Alex’s wrist in a way that was far more intimate than it should be. He swallowed and babbled out another question.” And what if I don’t want to wait until dinner? To text you, I mean?”

“Then text me anyway,” Laff said with a softer smirk than before.” It has been awhile since someone has caught my interest… something tells me you will continue to do so, Alexander.”

With that, Laff gave Alex another heart melting smile, and turned to leave. The Caribbean glanced at the numbers on his hand, trying to figure out it it was bad that he wanted to immediately text the person he was supposed to be writing about, or good that he had an interest in someone after a two year dry spell. This assignment just kept getting more and more interesting…

* * *

 

Later in the day, Alex ventured back to the Farmers Market to look at the fresh flower stand. He had been texting Laff pretty much since he left the market that morning, and while he was excited to taste the food, he was more excited to see the Frenchman again. Alex had always been a bit of a romantic, so he decided that sending some fresh flowers to Laff’s kitchen just before dinner shift- which he’d found out started at 5:30 -was a perfect way to show his returned interest in the French chef. He was perusing the cart of flowers so fresh that Alex could smell them a few feet away, when he heard someone chuckle to his left.

“Looking for something specific?”

Alex turned, only to be met with someone perhaps just as lovely as Lafayette; this man was shorter, with a light tan skin instead of dark brown, and his eyes were a crystal-green hazel. He had a strong shoulder set- and muscles that even his baggy Hufflepuff t-shirt couldn’t hide -and Alex found his eyes wandering down the man’s entire frame. And the freckles. Good god almighty Alex hadn’t realized he had a freckle fetish until that very moment, but damn if he didn’t want to see where the trail of blemishes ended. He swallowed thickly, traveling back up in time to see the man grin and brush back a strand of curly, caramel-brown, hair, held back by a thin headband but otherwise loose around his face.

“Um sort of?” Alex managed, his cheeks pink at realizing that the man had been checking him out as well.” I met a new person today who was very kind to me, and invited me to dinner. I wanted to send some flowers ahead of me, to show my thanks and interest?”

“Aha, you should use old time flower language, then,” The man said, his smile quirking wider.” Let’s see… Almond blossom means hope, generally if you’re hoping for something, like seeing this person again? And Anemone is for anticipation, like anticipating the date tonight… then there’s bronze chrysanthemums for excitement, take that however you’d like of course.” The man winked at his own innuendo and Alex felt his heartbeat pick up at the gesture.” And I always add a clover to the string of the bouquet… my mother used to do that just for luck.”

The man made quick work of making up a simple bouquet of the flowers he listed, the soft off-white of the almond blossom and the gentle peach of the apricot anemone mixing with the brighter bronze of the chrysanthemums better than Alex would have been able to do. The man borrowed some twine from the stall vendor, indeed tying in a clover at the bow, as he’d said before, for luck.

“My mom had a thing for flowers, it’s a big reason I keep fresh ones in my restaurant, even though the owner thinks it’s a silly waste of money… I’m John, by the way, John Laurens,” The man said, handing Alex the bouquet with another heartbreaking smile.

_ Fuck me gently with a chainsaw...  _ was Alex’s first thought, but it was quickly chased from his mind as their hands brushed over the bouquet; the second thought was  _ Sweet Jesus is Schuyler Falls a factory for beautiful men?  _ And he swallowed nervously at the thought.

“Alexander, I’ve heard of you…” Alex said honestly.” I’m in town, visiting my friend, Peggy Schuyler? I’m in just for the month, and she mentioned that you work at Carolina Cuisine… something about your hush puppies being orgasmic?”

“That coming from Peggy is a huge compliment,” John said, not at all swayed by the idea that Alex knew his name. He leaned in to take Alex’s hand, and the Caribbean prepared for a handshake, only to have John tug his hand up and brush his lips over his knuckles.” I’ll have to tell Peggy that I’m mad at her for hiding her gorgeous friends from me, the next time she comes in for a snack…”

“I um… I mean I’m not-”

“You are, even if you don’t see it,” John cut in before Alex could start to deny his compliment. He smiled again, silencing any argument that Alex could try to come up with.” I should let you get that bouquet to whoever you’re thinking of… I do hate to see fresh flowers go to waste, after all.”

“Wait!” Alex stuttered before John could get more than a foot away. He fumbled for another flower on the cart, turning to hand it to John, his cheeks pink.” Hydrangea, for gratitude, right? It’s not quite as pretty as your eyes… but the light blue goes nicely with them.” John nodded, looking a bit awed, as if Alex had finally gained some ground in their conversation.” My… well my adoptive mom has a thing for flowers too. She used to tell me a lot of the meanings, but not nearly as much as you seem to know. Maybe I’ll see you again, John?”

“Maybe you will, Alexander,” John said, twirling the pastel blue flower in his hand. The Latin man turned to leave, but he paused at the end of the stall, turning over his shoulder to look at Alex again. A moment later, he came back to the Caribbean man and handed him a card. It was a business card “John Laurens, Head Chef of Carolina Cuisine” written in flourished gold cursive. His number was under his name, and there was a gold magnolia at the corner of the card.” Come see me, for dinner or lunch sometime? Just let me know what works while you’re in town.. something tells me you would be amazing to cook for.”

Alex was speechless at that, and this time John did disappear into the crowd.  _ Well Shit _ , Alex thought, staring down at the bouquet John had helped him with.

* * *

 

“Peggy, Peggy, AND PEGGY!” Alex cried, coming barreling into the B&B about twenty minutes later. Peggy was sat at the check in desk, flipping through a book without much interest, and she jumped a bit at the loud entrance.

“Alex, Alex, and Alex?” Peggy returned, her tone confused rather than frantic, as Alex’s own was.” What the hell happened? I thought you were going to-”

“I did, I did!” Alex cried, fiddling with the bouquet of flowers. He set it aside, not wanting to smother the beautiful thing before it went to Lafayette.” I met a guy, Pegs…”

“Alex that’s great! You’ve been single for like-”

“And then I met  _ another  _ guy, Peggy!” Alex cut in. Peggy fell silent, recognizing the start of a Hamilton rant and freak out when she saw it.” I went to the market this morning, and I ran into freaking Lafayette of all people! And you didn’t warn me he was  _ effing gorgeous _ , by the way, Peggy Schuyler!” Peggy snorted at this but didn’t pipe in.” He was so charming! Even when I nearly ran him over and fell on my ass! Then we talked, and I  _ flirted- _ which I haven’t done in like two effing years -and he gave me his number and said he’d make me a special meal when I went to dinner tonight.”

“That all sounds really cheesy and kinda great,” Peggy managed, trying not to deter Alex from getting to his point.

“It was damnit!” Alex huffed.” But then! I go back to the market, thinking ‘ _ Hey! This guys was really sweet and cute, what’s the harm in sending some flowers? I’m a romantic, maybe he’ll enjoy the gesture! _ ’ and who do I meet at the flower stand?”

“Who?” Peggy indulged, leaning her chin into her hands with a bemused grin.

“John.  _ Fucking _ . Laurens.” Alex says, enunciating each word as if it was its own sentence.” And he’s just as freaking gorgeous and charming, and he helps me make an effing bouquet!” Alex gestured wildly down to the flowers on Peggy’s desk, his movement frantic.” He flirts through flowers, Peggy!  _ Effing flowers _ ! And then he introduces myself and I’m like ‘ _ Okay cool, off limits, good to know! _ ’ but before I can even wrap my head around that rule, what’s he do?  _ He kisses my freaking hand _ ! Like some southern gentleman in a movie! Who even does that anymore, and how the  _ hell  _ did he know that old school romantic gestures are my weakness?! Then I give him a freaking hydrangea, because I know flowers too, thank-you-very-much! And he gives me his number, offering to cook for me, which is basically a date!”

By now, Peggy was not hiding her grin, or her amusement at the situation, but Alex was too far gone on his rampage to care.

“Peggy. How, tell me freaking how, did I manage to find two beautiful men, within a few hours? Not only that! But how did I manage to find two beautiful men that seem to like me, oh and they’re also basically sworn enemies?” Alex finished, deflating with all that off his chest. Peggy gave him another moment, making sure he was done, before speaking up.

“Alex. You’re ridiculous, but you might have a point this time,” The youngest Schuyler said with a softer smile.” Sit down, let Aunty Peggy tell you a story.” Alex sat in the chair next to the check in desk, crossing his legs under him kindergarten-style and trying to calm down.” When Herc and Laff first opened Cuisinette, Carolina Cuisine had been opened for about two months. Before they had this dumb feud, Herc and Laff used to be pretty friendly with the other restaurant. Friendly enough that John and Laff knew one another and interacted.”

“I don’t like where this is going, Pegs,” Alex said, his eyes widening in horror.

“Stop overthinking and listen,” Peggy sighed,” John, Laff and Herc were friends! Hell, they still kind of are. I mean even I’m friends with Laurens, he gives me contraband hush puppies when Herc gets into a mood over Jefferson. He’s good people; and so is Laff. The odds of you meeting them both is actually pretty good, and they’re both sort of amazing so of course you’re wooed by them. But stop overthinking!” She emphasized these words.” Neither of them know you’re writing this dumb article, and whatever happens between you three doesn’t have to affect it. You’re a grown up, and so are they! I also highly doubt either John or Laff meant their advances as a proposal or wanting to be exclusive. If you want to see them both… why not do it?”

“I… I actually hadn’t thought about it that way,” Alex said honestly.” I think I was a bit caught up in the panic of it all.”

“Alex, relax, seriously,” Peggy said soothingly. She patted her friend’s knee and gave a warm smile.” Why don’t you get these flowers sent to Laff, and then you can let me help you get ready for dinner? We both know I have better style and can make your hair look great.”

“I can’t really argue with that logic,” Alex admitted,” Are you going to make Laff drool over me like you did that one guy back in college?”

“Oh Alexander,” Peggy cooed,” I’m going to make Laff want to eat you for dinner instead of whatever is on the menu.”


	2. Pickle Fried Escargot and Green Tomato Sliders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has two kind of dates, one with each of the chefs he's met, and comes out even more confused in the end. Hopefully a talk with Peggy helps get his head- and his heart -in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I always try to give personal responses to you guys, and I think I've gotten everyone so far.
> 
> Secondly, this chapter was already pretty much done, but the next one is only half written. Which is fair, since I'd intended to not post it until Friday, but changed my mind at seeing people excited in reviews (seriously reviews make me post and want to write 10x faster than normal, so review and you get faster updates XD) I'm hoping to finish the next chapter between work this week, and get it up by the weekend, Sunday afternoon probably.
> 
> Thirdly This chapter was also a TON of fun to write; I am a huge foodie, I love watching food network, cooking competitions, and I've worked in the food industry most of my life because of my family's ties to it. Now, while I do not work in it anymore, the love and knowledge I gained from those years has stayed, so planning out each menu for the two restaurants was sooo fun! I might even try to cook some of the ideas I had, if I get adventurous.
> 
> And finally (because four is my least favorite number and saying "fourthly" sounds weird...) I just want to let everyone know I have no idea where this story is going XD I have a VERY loose plot (like two or three really set events that will happen, and a vague ending) so this is going to be a journey for me as well as you guys! Let me know if you have opinions on where the boys should go, things that might be fun. Seriously, I'd be thankful for some random blurbs to tie in lol but the real point of saying that, is to ask you all to be patient with me, since I am still figuring out the story, and also to be doubly patient with me because I've never written LafLams or a trio story. I know my idea is going to differ a bit from the LafLams universe I've seen and read, but I'm still working out how. Again, just be patient with me ^^'
> 
> As always I hope everyone enjoys, and LEAVE COMMENTS! <3

Peggy Schuyler was a damn force to be reckoned with, that’s for damn sure. As soon as Peggy was given permission to help Alex get ready, she dragged him to her room upstairs, and shoved him towards her bathroom. One shower later, and Peggy was putting clothes in his hands before he could try and pick anything. The dark wash jeans, charcoal button-up and light grey blazer were not the combination he would have picked, but Alex knew better than to question the youngest Schuyler sister. Once he was changed, his hair mostly dried with a towel, Peggy sat him in front of her vanity, and began putting a million different, nameless, products in his hair. While Alex wasn’t about to make this a normal thing, he was rather impressed with how smooth and silky his hair looked when she was done; and while Alex couldn’t see himself taking an hour to get ready every day, he was impressed with the results. When Peggy finally let him look in the mirror, he had to admit that he felt pretty hot, something that didn’t often happen.

The shirt she’d given him was loose enough at the stomach and hips that it hid the softer edges of Alex’s form, but it also gave him the illusion of more of a shape than his normal graphic tees and hoodies gave. The blazer over top actually gave the outfit a cleaner look, and it drew attention to the broad expanse of Alex’s shoulders- something he liked about his physique. Even the dark grey pants hugged his thighs and calves enough that his eyes lingered on the effect, in the mirror. She’d done his hair in a half updo, pulling the front strands back into a loose bun at the back of his head, but letting the other dark strands fall over his shoulders. Alex knew he couldn’t have done a better job, and he was more than a little thankful to his friend.

“You look better than anything Laff could plate for dinner,” Peggy grinned beside Alex in the mirror and he couldn’t help but grin back,” Maybe if you’re lucky, he’ll even ask to have you for desert!”

“Peggy Schuyler you’re terrible!” Alex laughed, but he felt a chill run down his spine at the idea, all the same. He set off a bit after that, still a little early but not early enough that he would be awkward. If he timed his walk from Peggy’s B&B right, he’d get to the restaurant just before 6 pm. He shot a text to Laff, letting him know as such, then his fingers hovered over the keys and another name he’d put in his contacts earlier. He sent John a message after a long moment of thinking: “ _ Thank you again for the bouquet help, I hope we run into each other again soon! _ ”. That seemed casual enough, it wasn’t like he had told John that his knuckle kiss had made him swoon, or that he was pretty sure he had a newfound fetish for freckles… he was just being nice and thanking the handsome man for his help. Or so he kept telling himself.

“Hammy!” Hercules greeted him as he entered the restaurant a few moments later. Alex winced at hearing his old college nickname, but he smiled at the broad restaurant owner all the same.” Peggy told me she was helping you get ready… damn I know my girl is good but you’ve got me wondering what the other side looks like.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment since you’re about as straight as they come, Herc,” Alex snickered. This was true, Herc was great, but he didn’t have a queer bone in his body, even if he was great at teasing people.” I talked with Laff earlier-”

“Oh I’m very aware that you met my head chef,” Herc snickered before Alex could try to come off as cool and collected,” Laff was gushing to me this morning, and then you sent him freaking flowers! Do you know how long it’s been since someone has sent Laff flowers?”

“No? Is that a good thing?” Alex asked, excited to hear that Laff had been talking about him. Herc nodded around a grin and then nodded back towards the busy dining room.

“He’s been planning your dinner pretty much since this morning, you’d better let me seat you,” her said around a smile, this one less teasing and more genuine. The taller man led Alex towards a table near one of the large windows on the far wall, and left him a moment later. The Caribbean man took the moment alone to appreciate the aesthetic that Herc and Laff obviously took time in creating for their restaurant. The colors of the room were all pastel tones, mostly seafoam greens and eggshell blues, but there were also silver accents everywhere. The tablecloths were a soft cream color, and each table had three stained glass candle holders around a small, round, bouquet of cream hydrangeas. It was upscale, but it didn’t feel as cold or clinical as some of the other places Alex had eaten. Herc and Laff had obviously put thought into the decor, and the dark haired man was already making mental notes for his first look review. He lifted his phone to make a “text” that was really a note about the design, and it buzzed in his hand mid-type. It was a return text from John, and Alex worried his bottom lip as he read the reply: “ _ I’m glad I got to meet you, why don’t you let me treat you to dinner tomorrow? Madison has everything shut down for a tasting event, and I can give you a private tasting if you’re interested ;)  _ ” Alex wasn’t sure he liked how much that simple text sent butterflies off in his stomach, but he also knew he couldn’t pass up a chance to see John again, or to eat at Carolina Cuisine without anyone else there.

“I do hope you aren’t looking for my reply,  _ mon chou _ , I do not allow phones during service,” Alex was yanked from his thoughts by Laff’s warm voice. He couldn’t help the grin that made its way onto his lips, and he moved to stand and greet the Frenchman.” Non, do not go to the trouble, Alexander, I just came out to say hello. I shouldn’t have really done that, but I couldn’t resist seeing that smile again…”

“And I’m the charmer?” Alex said around a good natured chuckle. Laff returned the noise with a warm smile and a look that Alex couldn’t quite read.” It’s nice to see you again… I’ve really been looking forward to seeing you, and your restaurant after what you said this morning.”

“I can only hope that what I have for you tonight lives up to the hype,” Laff said smoothly. While he spoke, his eyes wandered down Alex’s body, and the Caribbean was once again thankful that Peggy had made him up for the evening.” Though, I must admit, you look far better than anything I was hoping to taste this evening…”

“And here you were calling me a  _ coureur de jupons  _ this morning,” Alex said trying to hide the pink flush rising in his cheeks. Laff gave a shameless smirk and shrug, glancing up as someone waved at him from the kitchen door.

“I must get back, I’ve set up a tasting course for you, mon cher, paired with a few wines as well,” Laff explained,” It has some of the house favorites, and I also put in a few surprises of my own… if you enjoy yourself I am hoping you will stay afterwards to tell me your opinion.”

“I happen to have a very free evening Mr. Lafayette,” Alex said, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say no even if he wanted to. Laff gave a radiant smile, at that, and leaned in to pat Alexander’s cheek with his fingertips.” Careful, Laff… I might think you’re starting to like me or something.”

“Perhaps I am,” Laff said absently. With that he gave one more smile before disappearing back to the kitchen. Alex watched him leave, then allowed himself to look over the text from John, again. Before he could stop himself, or think better of it, he sent his reply: “ _A chance to see you again and try your food? How can I say no? (: give me the time and I’m yours for the entire evening_ ”.

* * *

 

The meal Laff had prepared for him was one of the best Alexander had ever eaten. And he’d eaten quite a few meals in his time as a food critic. 

The first course was the pickle fried escargot that the restaurant had become known for; the escargot was lightly fried in a pickle juice marinade that gave it a tangy and acidic twang that Alex hadn’t been expecting. The second course was a plate of of deep fried _Croque-Monsieur_ sliders, but the ham was done in a brown sugar glaze, and paired with a light goat cheese that melted in his mouth. The next course was a traditional ratatouille with thinly sliced vegetables that were both tender and crisp in Alex’s mouth. After this came a salad _nicoise_ , done with poached eggs, pan fried anchovies, and tart green tomatoes, once again giving a twist on the classic dish. _Sole meuniere_ came next, done in a salted butter and lime sauce, instead of the normal brown butter and lemon, topped with deep fried fennel. By the time Alex was brought out the desert taster, a flight of crepes- two savory and two sweet flavors -he was sure that he was going to melt into the restaurant chair and never get up.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you enjoyed his little menu tasting,” Hercules teased when he came to check on Alex, about an hour later. Alex nodded, his mouth too full of the last few bites of crepe to answer.” Laff is good at what he does… he has this way of thinking outside of the box, but also flawlessly executing the classics. I had very little to do with the menu, I knew better and just let him run free. We’re closing up in about thirty minutes, you staying after?”

“Laff asked me to, if that’s okay?” Alex managed as he swallowed the last bite of his plate. Herc nodded and gave the dark haired man a wink, heading off to start ushering people out. Around Alex, the restaurant began to close and clear out, and he found himself watching the employees around him. Everyone spoke in low French, or quiet whispers, and they all seemed to move like pieces of a wonderful machine.

“It is nice how they work together, non?” Laff’s voice spoke up from Alex’s left and the Caribbean man turned to find the Frenchman watching him lazily. The taller man held a plate with two ramekins on it, he sat it in front of Alex, before pulling up a chair and sitting beside him.” I want to hear what you thought of my food.” Alex opened his mouth to answer but Leff shook his head.” No, no, _mon cher_ , after we have desert.”

“Lafayette, I already had-”

“You had a crepe flight with two sweet tastes,” Laff cut in again,” This is desert, and I want to share it with you.” Laff gestured down to the plate he had brought with him and Alex glanced down to see two softly steaming ramekins that could only be personal _tarte tatin_.” My grand-mère’s recipe, but updated a bit. She used to make this with mango and passion fruit, which is not traditional French, but it is tasty all the same. I make it with a honey, lime, and rum glaze, which I think gives it my own twist.”

“Laff, I think I could eat your food every day of the week,” Alex said around a smile. He took the spoon Laff offered and they both dug into the tiny tarts.”  _ Laff! _ ” Alex should have been embarrassed at the way he moaned the other man’s name, but the food was that good.” Seriously! This is fantastic… the whole meal has been!”

“ _Merci, mon cher_ ,” Laff said. Under his smug tone, Alex could see he was genuinely happy to hear that Alex had enjoyed it; there was even a soft pink tinge to Laff’s cheeks, one that made Alex realize he had been worried about what he thought.” Now, tell me about you instead.”

They spent the next two hours talking about themselves; Alex told Laff about growing up on the island he was from, then coming to the states and meeting the Washingtons. In return, Laff told Alex about growing up in France, about his parents dying and then growing up under his grand-mère until he was 17 and came to the states. They traded stories about the culture shock of coming from outside of the US, and laughed together over things that Americans did that didn’t make sense. Laff asked what Alex did, and he very vaguely said he wrote for a magazine, doing whatever article assignments his prick boss gave him- luckily Laff did not ask what magazine or push on the topic.

“I had not realized it was so late!” Laff exclaimed, when he glanced at his watch to see that it was nearly midnight. The restaurant had closed at ten, and they’d been talking for the better part of the last two hours. Alex couldn’t remember the last time that he’d spoken that much to anyone who wasn’t George or Martha. Even he and Eliza didn’t have conversations that long, anymore.” I am sure you are getting tired, _mon chou_!”

“I’m pretty sure I could talk to you all night, Laff…” Alex said honestly, his cheeks tinging pinker than before. The Frenchman smiled back, in return, but started gathering up their dishes and wine glasses.” But I probably should get back… Peggy is gonna think you kidnapped me.”

“Ah and I would rather not ever be on the opposite end of Peggy Schuyler’s wrath,” Laff said, honesty in his joking tone. They spoke for another few moments, Alex trailing behind the other man as he cleaned up their dishes and walked them both out of the restaurant.” Thank you, Alexander for coming out to see me.”

“I would have been a fool to say no to you or your offer,” Alex said with a shrug. He was loitering near the back parking lot, not really ready to leave Lafayette’s company, even though he knew they both probably should head home and sleep.” I’m hoping you’ll offer to give me a bit more of your company soon?”

“ _Oui_ , I think we could arrange that,” Laff said, smiling as his cheeks flushed the prettiest of pinks. Alexander traced his gaze over the color, his dark eyes burning like coals even in the dim light. He stepped a bit closer to Laff, not wanting to make the man uncomfortable, but wanting to be near him as well.” What are your plans for Friday night?”

“Hm, nothing planned that night; Peggy can’t take time away from Herc to spend with me until Sunday,” Alex responded. Laff’s hands had somehow found purchase on Alex’s hips, and his own were now flattening against the Frenchman’s chest.” Unless you wanted to fill my time instead?”

“There is a dance bar, two towns over,” Laff said absently, his thumbs brushing over the curve at Alex’s hips,” If you do not mind the drive, I like to go there every week or so. You could join me, if you are interested,  _ mon chou _ ?”

“Interested in dancing, not so much,” Alex said smoothly,” But interested in you? Yeah. Very interested in you and spending more time with you.”

This seemed to break whatever resolve Lafayette had been holding onto and he leaned down to give Alexander a sound kiss on the lips. Alex reacted instantly, and was surprised by how easily he gave into the kiss; normally Alex took awhile to trust people and give in. The first few kisses with Eliza were sloppy and awkward, it wasn’t until they’d been together for nearly a month that Alex felt comfortable leaning in to give her a real kiss; but this kiss was different. Laff’s lips on his were firm but tender, and Alex immediately relaxed into the loose embrace they shared. What was more, he responded to the kiss, felt his own mouth moving against Lafayette’s in a way that he hadn’t experienced before. Alex liked to think himself a good lover and partner, but the chemistry in this one kiss had him rethinking the majority of his past experiences in excruciating detail. Lafayette’s lips were firm and unyielding under Alex’s, and soon the Frenchman took control of the kiss. He seared his lips against Alex’s, gripping the other man’s hips in an almost-too-tight grip. Alex found that he enjoyed not having to overthink the kiss, and he easily fell into the pace that Laff set. It was a nice kiss, and it led to more, both men’s mouths opening lazily against one another, Laff even swiping his tongue against Alex’s lips a few times. Alex allowed the other man to take control, pliant under his command and shivering in pleasure with each new press of their mouths. When the two men pulled back, they were both breathing hard, and they only pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together.

“I am to think this means yes, non?” Laff said around a large smile. Alex laughed, the sound breathless from the kiss, and he leaned in to give the Frenchman another one, this time softer and on the line of hesitant.”  _ Oui _ , I am taking that as a yes.”

* * *

 

It was hard to not feel a bit weird about meeting John for dinner the next evening; on one hand, a couple shared kisses in a parking lot could not make for any sort of commitment, but on the other hand Alex was the type of person who was honest to a fault, and seeing John while also planning to keep seeing Lafayette seemed wrong. It didn’t stop Alex from being excited to see the other gorgeous chef, of course, and it hadn’t made him guilty enough to call off the dinner date either. So, one Peggy-Makeover later, and Alex found himself heading to the other side of town to try John’s restaurant cuisine, trying to quell the guilt in his gut. He drove this time, not close enough to this restaurant to walk and not wanting to waste Peggy’s pristine artistry of his hair and clothes.

The younger Schuyler girl had dressed him a bit more casually this time; he wore a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a navy button up with lotus flowers printed across it in a light grey color, and a pair of his grey Chucks. She’d still done his hair, pinning the front strands back from his face but fluffing the rest of his dark waves until it looked soft enough that even Alex wanted to keep running his hands through it. He felt pretty good when he pulled up to Carolina Cuisine and parked in the back- as John had instructed that afternoon. He knocked on the back kitchen door, shifting from foot to foot and held the bouquet he got earlier that day, gently. He’d asked the flower stall owner from before a few questions and done some research of his own, building a bouquet that was perhaps not as flawless as the one John design made, but he was proud of it. The center of the bouquet was a mixture of soft purple morning glories, lilac peonies and, darker, indigo calla lilies. He’d also peppered in some white lily of the valley, and a few bright yellow tiger eye pansies. If he had done his research correctly, the bouquet would speak towards John’s beauty, sweetness, and the affection Alex had for him, but it should also personify his bashful thoughts towards the chef as well. Flowers were great.

“Hey! You’re right on time, which would be so awesome if I wasn’t running behind,” John laughed when he pulled the door open. Alex smiled, unable to help himself when faced with the slightly frazzled chef; John’s springy curls were pulled back in a low braid, but there were fly away corkscrews all around his face, and his cheeks were flushed pink from exertion. He wore a dark red henley shirt over a pair of grey jeans and a scuffed pair of black Converse. He looked adorably relaxed, especially with the apron covered in flour, and the fact that the black apron had bright green turtles printed on it only added to the cute factor.” Are those for me?”

“They are, I didn’t have you to make sure it was exactly right, but I think I did pretty well,” Alex said holding out the bouquet. John took the fresh flowers, burying his nose in the sweet blooms and sighing at the smell.” Did I do good?”

“You did very well,” John smirked over the flowers,” Did Peggy tell you flowers and old school romance were the way to my heart?”

“Peggy has been very neutral about my entire visit, since I’m staying with her and have met you,” Alex said honestly.” But she didn’t tell me anything, I’m just sort of an old school romantic… something that not everyone has liked in the past.”

“Hah! Bring on the romance, sweetheart, I can’t get enough,” John snickered. He led Alex through the restaurant’s back halls and Alex couldn’t help but glance around as he did. He might be excited to be near John again, but he wasn’t smitten enough to pass up the opportunity to scope out the other restaurant. Everything was set up nicely, and while Alex only got a glimpse of the dining room before John pulled him into the kitchen, it was set up just as beautifully as Cuisinette had been. The dining room here seemed to be styled in a more farmhouse-chic style, the color scheme all earth tones and exposed wood; it fit the idea of southern cuisine, and Alex made a few mental notes for his future posts.” So, James had this dumb ‘elite tasting’ event this afternoon, and it ran over like a whole hour longer than he promised it would. Which means, that instead of having plenty of time to cook and finish up my surprise, I was an hour behind, and everything is still being worked on… hopefully this doesn’t make me look like a total flake.”

“Stop, you were nice enough to invite me to a private tasting, at a place I know for a fact people are waiting days to get into,” Alex said, only waxing a bit of his charm on. He really was flattered that John had invited him to eat his food, and he’d be excited to be here even if he wasn’t writing an article the place.” Take your time! We can pour a drink and I’ll sit and watch you in your element, how’s that sound?”

“Sounds like I should ask if you like red or white wine,” John smiled, the motion making his eyes sparkle. The curly haired man settled Alex on a stool by his work table, gave him a glass of white wine and then started back on his food. Alex was enamored, watching John move so fluidly through the kitchen and through his work. Alex had never been a good cook; he had a better mind for words or business, and when he wasn’t on assignment he lived off take-out and the charity of the Schuyler Sisters in New York. Watching John work was like watching an artist paint, or a dancer perform, it was something he did well and it left Alex a bit breathless and pink cheeked, even without the wine.

“You’re really good at this, I burn water so I have so much respect for those who cook,” Alex said suddenly, hating that the silence was making him stare at John more than he should be.” Where did you learn?”

“My mom was a decent cook growing up, but she was Puerto Rican, so anything I learned from her was hispanic food,” John explained,” When she died, my dad left us with his maid, Fanny, a lot. She was this old, southern, grandma type, and she taught me just about everything there was to know about southern comfort food and pastries. I think I would have been just a pastry chef if I didn’t love cooking these recipes so much.. lucky for me, Madison and Jefferson wanted someone so familiar with southern cuisine that they could do it in their sleep. Hence, how I got this job, and why I’m this far north, instead of home in South Carolina.”

“South Carolina is home, huh?”

“Mhm, Charleston born and raised,” John answered without looking up from the plates he was finishing. The twang that hung around the way he said “born and raised” made the writer’s cheeks pink all over again, so Alex watched the soft movements of the other man’s hands letting his curiosity take over.” I’m the oldest out of five, the other kids are all over the place now too. Martha, she’s second oldest, is in South Carolina but north of Charleston. Her and her husband are doing well, and she’s a nurse. Henry Jr. is next, he’s down in Florida, working for some insurance company as a risk analyst. James- we always called him Jem -he’s finishing up Law School at Harvard, met some girl named Vivian last year and I’m pretty sure they’re gonna stay there. And finally, baby Mary, she just got an internship for an advertising company on the west coast.”

“Big family, I can’t say I know anything about that,” Alex grimaced a bit, hating that he couldn’t relate.” I had a brother, James Jr., but he died when we were younger.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Alex…” John said, and when Alex looked up, his hazel eyes looked sincere. Alex gave a shrug, not indifferent to the feeling, but also having dealt with it long enough to be okay.

“It’s alright, it was a while ago, and it didn’t hurt as bad as losing my mom when I was younger,” Alex admitted.” She and I both got sick, and… well I got better but she didn’t. Soon after that, James got a job and moved out. I went to live with a cousin, but he tried to keep in touch... they both died in a terrible hurricane that took out half our home town. I wish I remember more than I did about my brother, honestly… but I think the fact that I don’t remember much makes things easier.”

“I know what you mean, sometimes I can’t even fully remember what my mom looked like,” John said scrunching his brows in annoyance,” But I remember dumb things! Like the flower language thing… or that she used to smell like vanilla and sugar.”

Both men fell quiet for a moment, and Alex couldn’t help moving from his stool to John’s side, putting his hand on the man’s elbow in some form of comfort. He appreciated that the curly haired man hadn’t tried offering an empty “I’m sorry” or “I know how you feel”, but instead had offered his own version of what Alex meant and felt. John smiled a bit sadly and they separated after a heated look. Soon, John had the food all finished up, and Alex was bouncing in excitement to try everything. John laid out each dish and began telling Alex about what he’d made- which seemed to be a tasting menu of the normal restaurant, but with a bit more intimate setting, it being just the two of them. 

John had made two shrimp and grits martinis, the shrimp done in a vodka glaze, and the grits made with a splash of vermouth, done up in decorative martini glasses; then he’d made fried green tomato sliders, the tomatoes fried perfectly light and flaky, topped with goat cheese and a bacon-tomatillo relish; this course was followed by a miniature Cowboy Casserole, the cornbread mixed with pulled BBQ chicken, fried chickpeas, and fresh bell peppers in every color; the main course was a chicken fried veal with smashed potatoes and beef tip gravy. Nothing could compare to the two deserts that John had made, though; the individual ramekins of hummingbird parfait- the spice cake layered with whipped topping, rum pineapples, and banana slices -and steaming sweet potato pie had Alex moaning over each new bite he took.

“Oh my god that was all so good,” Alex moaned around another bite. Both men were sat together at the prep table, empty plates between them. They were finishing off the last few bites of Sweet Potato Pie, the candy bacon bits and drizzled maple sauce the only things left on the plate.” I seriously don’t think I have a favorite, it was all just freaking good!”

“Thank you,” John said, looking pleased at Alex’s praise. His brows scrunched a moment later, and Alex worried he’d said something wrong.” Sorry, just… you have some maple right-”

John leaned in and swiped his thumb over the side of Alex’s lips; the men were already sat pretty close together- their knees touching under the table and their elbows knocking together occasionally as well -but John leaning in pushed them impossibly closer and Alex swallowed at the proximity. The curly haired man smelled like brown sugar and smoke, and his breath was fanning over Alex’s cheeks now too.

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess,” Alex said breathlessly, unsure of what he wanted to happen here. He’d been making good on not thinking too much about Lafayette and their kiss; suddenly he was thinking if it was somehow betraying the Frenchman if he kissed the beautiful southern man in front of him. Before he could weigh out too many thoughts, John was chuckling and leaning in even more.

“Yeah, but you’re a pretty beautiful mess, Alexander,” John murmured softly. Alex wasn’t sure which of them leaned in first, but before he knew it their lips were pressed together, softly. The Caribbean man was once again faced with the odd sensation of so easily falling into a kiss. John’s lips and kiss were different from Laff- who was a bit more take-charge and firm -but it was no less lovely. Where as Alex had been a bit swept up in Lafayette’s control of the kiss, the night before, John allowed Alex to decide the pace, and it was wonderful in a new way. Where the kisses he’d shared the night before had been fiery and firm, the ones he traded with John were lazy and searching. The moved slow, starting with soft, shy, pecks, until Alex pressed his mouth more firmly to John’s and put a hand on his knee. Once they kissed a few more moments, Alex pressed a bit farther into John’s space, and they kissed more deeply, daring to taste one another a few times before pulling back to laugh together.

“Let me see you again?” Alex asked, as they sat together, John’s legs over his lap, and his hands toying with the other man’s curls.

“Name a time and place,” John said around a grin. Alex shuffled through his brain, trying to think of the best way to juggle seeing Laff the next evening, and brunch with Peggy, Sunday.

“Can you do Saturday? Peggy told me there’s a really nice museum a town over, and it’s been a really long time since I’ve seen a good art exhibit,” Alex decided, remembering the offhand conversation he and Peggy had that evening.

“Yeah, I can pick you up?” John offered. Alex nodded eagerly, his hands combing through the other man’s hair gently, undoing the loose braid a few moments later.” Hmm, no one has done that in awhile.”

“Played with your hair?” Alex asked absently. John nodded and leaned further into the soft touch Alex was giving him. Alex remembered his mother playing with his hair, when he was younger, and even Martha Washington had done it when he moved in with them, too. It was soothing, and John’s hair was soft under his touch.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No… but if you don’t stop I’m going to fall asleep and if I fall asleep then I won’t ever make you leave,” John laughed softly. Alex chuckled along with him, and made himself untangle from the lazy embrace that they had fallen into- though not before leaning in to steal one last, lazy kiss. Alex helped John clean- even though the other man argued that he didn’t have to stay -and they walked out together.” Saturday right? I can come by the B&B around 6?”

“It’s a date, John,” Alex assured him, finding this more submissive and shy John endearing. As much as he’d liked the smooth talker he’d met at the market, it endeared John to him even more to see this side of him. They shared a few more lazy kisses, then Alex told John to go home, otherwise he would be crabby for the breakfast crowd the next morning. They parted ways, and the entire drive back to the B&B Alex found his thoughts swirling in a jumbled mess.

One one side of his brain, he was still so enamored with Lafayette; the Frenchman was powerful and beautiful in a way that made Alex feel safe and a bit submissive. On the other side of things, John also had him completely absorbed; the southern man was sweet, suave in a demure way, and Alex liked that he could be a bit more dominant with him. It felt like two sides of the same coin, and the Caribbean was really not sure what he was supposed to feel. As he came back to the B&B, he sought out Peggy’s room, feeling a little guilty when she sleepily answered the door.

“Alex, it’s nearly one in the morning…” Peggy yawned, her sleep shirt hanging off her shoulder, and her messy curls in the beginnings of bedhead.

“I know Pegs… I’m… I’m sorry but-”

The hesitation in Alex’s voice made Peggy wake up a bit, and one look to her friend had her wide awake. She grabbed Alex’s arm and tugged him into her room, sitting him at the edge of her bed. She disappeared for a moment, returning with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

“Alright, Alex, you look like someone just kicked your puppy and broke your favorite ink pen,” Peggy said, watching as Alex numbly took the cocoa, but didn’t speak up or really react. She sat beside him, waiting patiently as he seemed to be gathering his thoughts.” It’s never a good thing when the great Alexander Hamilton is silent… Just tell me what’s up, Lexi, you know I won’t judge you.”

Peggy was right, Alex knew this; while he had a special place in his heart for all the Schuyler girls, Peggy had always been a bit like the little sister he’d never knew he needed. During college, Alex had been finishing up his degree at the same time Peggy was starting; they’d bonded over late night study sessions, and in the times that she took him out to force him to relax. Even after Eliza and Alex split, he would often check in with Peggy, or hear from her. They didn’t talk nearly as much with her work here and his with King, but he knew she would never judge him or hurt him. Peggy and Alex had a bond that could never be broken or tarnished, and if anyone could help with his dilemma, it would be her.

“Pegs, is it possible to care for two people at once?” Alex finally asked. His cocoa had gone cold, and he’d set it aside, but Peggy had waited patiently beside him.

“You can care for a lot of people at once, Alex, you know that.”

“That’s not… can you care  _ romantically  _ for two people at once?” Alex tried again, finding no bite in her return words. Peggy was quiet for a moment, then she leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder, knowing he was okay now.

“You’re talking about polyamory, Alex, it’s a thing,” Peggy stated easily.” Actually, it’s a pretty common thing. What with the whole LGBT movement in our generation… poly couples are all over the place. Hell, I went to school with two guys who had an open poly relationship. They were committed to one another at the end of the day, but they were allowed other lovers, and allowed to bring them into the relationship. Is that what you think you’re feeling?”

Alex tried to explain what he was feeling; he told Peggy about both his dates, and about the feelings that both men he’d seen. He told her about the different kisses, the different feelings he got from the men, and the odd sensation that he’d found the splintered matches to his very soul. What else could it mean to be so connected and enamored with two people at the same time, after all?

“Alex, why don’t you just talk to them both? You’ve got two more dates planned, be honest with them,” Peggy offered. The small Schuyler yawned and snuggled a bit against his side, obviously tired.” Talk to them both, be honest… just tell them that you had been asked out by both at the same time, and you want to be honest about how you’re feeling up front. If they don’t agree with it, they’ll tell you. If they do… well damn if they agree you’d better marry them both, right?”

“No wedding bells just yet, Tadpole, but you might be onto something,” Alex sighed. He nudged the sleepy girl, making her go back to sleep as he finally took his leave. He thought on the dilemma for another few hours, finally doing what he did best when faced with a problem: he wrote. He wrote out all his thoughts, and feelings, and hypothetical rules to if the men said they agreed with his outlandish proposition. By the time the sun was rising, Alex had filled pages of his notebook with his words, and he was finally able to sleep. He might night be any closer to a resolution, but at least he had a start to it.


	3. Martinis, Green Tea, and a Blueberry Scone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has his second dates with both John and Lafayette, and he discusses his romantic dilemma with both. He also learns something interesting about both his interests' past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a bit late and that it's going to be a bit shorter than the previous chapters; I have been about a chapter ahead for this story, but now I've used that buffer chapter because this week has been nuts.  
> With the holiday and work things have just been a bit of a cluster >_<
> 
> I'm posting this, even though I'm not stupendously happy with the end, because the hope and the goal is to get a ton more writing done tomorrow night and then when we're done at my parents, for Christmas. Ideally, you guys will see another chapter around Friday/Saturday, but it's possible it could be Sunday again.
> 
> Now, it's nearly 2 am here, and I work a half day tomorrow, so short note for today <3 I hope you guys enjoy and please keep the comments coming!

The next day, Alex slept in until late into the afternoon, and missed heaps of texts from both Lafayette and John. He felt bad having missed so many messages from both men, and immediately sent replies back to them- firming up his plans that evening with Laff, and agreeing with John that he’d had an amazing evening, and couldn’t wait until the next day. He told them both that he’d simply been hit with insomnia, and slept in because of how late he’d been up. Both chefs were quick to let him know it was okay, and Laff even offered to move their date to another night; Alex assured the other man that he was fine, and would still be ready at 6, as they had agreed. Unfortunately, this time around Alex didn’t have Peggy to help him with his hair and clothes, since the girl had her own date that evening with Hercules, but, even without the magical, younger, Schuyler sister, Alex thought he’d done a decent job.

By the time he started a draft for his first teaser of the article series he was going to write for the two restaurants, it was nearly four in the afternoon, and Alex had far less time than he’d prefer to get ready. He rushed through a shower, then tried to remember the process Peggy had taken on his hair, coming up with a decent style of loose waves for his dark hair. Once his hair was settled, Alex went through the clothes he had packed for the trip; the writer lived most of his life out of a suitcase, what with work and assignments for different articles, and he’d gotten it down to a bit of a science. While most of his clothes consisted of comfy t shirts, holey jeans, and his Converse, he always made sure to pack nicer things while on assignment; he never knew when he was going to get a chance to see the restaurants he was reviewing, or when he might get the stray date. In this case, he was glad he’d packed his favorite emerald-green button up and grey skinny jeans, because not only was is nice enough for dancing, but it was something he felt confident while wearing. By the time Laff came to the B&B, right at 6 that night, Alex was feeling good about how he looked.

“You look wonderful, _mon cher_ ,” Laff said enthusiastically kissing Alex on the cheek, in greeting. Alex was trying to think of a proper way to return the sentiment, because the Frenchman looked stunning; the taller man wore a black button-up shirt under a charcoal vest, over a pair of perfectly fit grey dress pants, and he looked good enough to eat.

“You look _breathtaking_ ,” Alex finally said, pairing it with a big grin. He noticed the lightest of pinks touching Laff’s cheeks, and knew he’d said the right thing. The drive to the dance club the French chef knew about was filled with small talk, and pleasantries; though Alex knew he could have taken the time to talk with Laff about his dating predicament, he wanted to enjoy the evening. In the chance that the other man didn’t agree with what he said and what he was asking, he wanted to at least enjoy the date first. They arrived at the dance club- a place called Tango’s -in about forty minutes, and once inside Alex felt his blood pumping in excitement. It had been so long since he’d been dancing, that the bouncing beat moved through him and lit him with excitement.

“Do you want to dance, or grab a drink first, _mon cher_?” Laff asked, his eyes sparkling at the obvious excitement in Alex.

“Can we dance a bit first?” Alex asked, his words eager. Laff  gave a soft chuckle and nodded, grabbing onto the writer’s hand and leading him to the busy dance floor. Once near the center, the Frenchman curved his free hand against the small fo Alex’s back and took the lead. Alex was slowly realizing that Laff preferred the dominant role in things, and he was surprisingly okay with allowing the man to do so. They began dancing, hips bumping together in harmony and Alex’s hands finding home around Laff’s neck, fingers occasionally tangling in the soft curls that the chef had left loose today. One song blurred into the next, and Alex felt as if he could spend forever dancing so long as it was with Lafayette.

“We should stop, and grab a drink, no?” Laff said, leaning in to murmur this against Alex’s cheek. The writer shivered, liking the soft brush of lips against the skin of his cheek, but knowing that Laff was right. He nodded in agreement, allowing the other man to lead them to the bar; the French chef ordered them both martinis, and Alex would have normally found this a bit off-putting, but again he found himself swept up in not having to be in control, when around Lafayette. Once they received their drinks, they moved to the back of the club, where there were booths, tables, and even some closed off alcoves; this area was a bit more intimate, and pulled away from the noise of the dancers, and the two men found a booth in one of the alcoves and sat to enjoy their drinks. Alex realized this was going to be the best opportunity to talk with Laff about his dating dilemma, even if he didn’t want to ruin the evening which was going so well.

“Thank you for asking to see me again, I’ve been having a really great time with you since I’ve been in town,” Alex said, playing with the straw of his drink, worry filling his veins.

“Of course, _mon cher_ , you too have made my week better,” Lafayette said, his words matched with a brilliant smile. Alex swallowed thickly, gathering up all the courage he could to hit on the next bit of the conversation.

“I did want to talk to you about something, if you’d let me though?” Alex said, the nerves obvious in his words. Lafayette nodded for him to continue, his eyes curious but his body language easy and encouraging.” The day we met, I also managed to meet another person, in town. I didn’t think anything of it since we’d only just met, and he actually helped me make the bouquet that I sent before that first night. That evening, before I had dinner at your restaurant, he text me and invited me to eat with him the next evening. Again, nothing had happened yet so I agreed… but then we had desert that night, and we talked, and we _kissed_.” Alex said that final word with as much enthusiasm and emotion as he could, hoping that he expressed to Lafayette what that evening had meant to him.” Still, I had agreed to spend time with this other person and I decided to see that through; I had no idea our evening would end the way it had, and it just didn’t feel right not to go see him, when I’d enjoyed meeting him as well.”

“I understand all you are telling me, _mon cher_ , and I am not upset. We had not agreed to anything after one meal together, after all; tell me how your evening with this person went,” Laff said, surprisingly kind in his tone and words.

“I had a pretty amazing evening with him… as amazing as our time, just in a very different way,” Alex admitted, a weight falling off his shoulders at how well things were going.” With you, I’m finding that I feel so at ease and I’m okay letting you take control where I’m normally such a control freak. With this other person… he let’s me take control and set the pace, and I find myself in a dilemma because I like you both so much _for_ those differences. I have had such an amazing week, because of both of you, but I also wanted to be honest with you since it all happened at once. I’ve agreed to see him again, tomorrow night actually; but before anything else happened I wanted to talk and discuss this with you. I’m hoping, that we could discuss what this means, and if you would be open to me continuing to see you both while I’m here. I’ve never experienced romantic feelings for more than one person, so this is a bit new for me… but I cannot deny that I have some major romantic feelings for both of you.”

“Alexander, thank you for being honest with me, about this,” Lafayette said, leaning over to grasp both of the writer’s hands.” Let me start by telling you that, as someone who has had open and poly relationships before, you handled this exactly right. You were honest with me, and I can only assume you’ll be doing the same with this other person?”

Alex nodded, the praise from the Frenchmen soothing his bunched nerves, and making him relax. Laff smiled, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Alex’s palms, soothing the other man even further before he spoke up again.

“ _Bien, mon cher, l'honnêteté est la clé pour faire des relations comme ça (Good, my dear, honesty is the key to making relationships like this work)_ ,” Laff said in the same soothing tone.” Now, I have so enjoyed the short time we’ve spent together, and I want to continue spending time with you. If you also want to spend time with this other person as well, I don’t mind. As I said, I’ve been in open relationships before, and when done correctly they can be wonderful things. Once you speak to this other person, I only ask two things: the first that we keep that honesty because it's important, and the second that we all get together and go over some limits, some rules, and discuss everything so we’re all on the same page. Do you think we can arrange that?”

“ _Oui_ , Lafayette, I think so,” Alex said, suddenly a bit nervous again,” But that’s the other thing… the person that I had dinner with… well that may be a bit of an issue.”

“Tell me,” Laff encouraged, his words softly demanding. The order was not rude or abrasive, but clear nonetheless, and Alex found he wanted to obey it.

“I ran in John Laurens at the farmers market,” Alex admitted,” He’s the one I had dinner with, and he’s the other person I find myself wanting to be with. I know… well Peggy explained to me the friction between you two, and I don’t want to cause any more.”

“Again, I appreciate your honesty, but John and I are friends, _mon cher_!” Laff said around a smile.” Actually… John and I have a bit of a past together… once you speak with him, and we all make time to sit and discuss, we may tell you about it. I promise you, this will not cause anymore- how you say -friction. For now, how about we dance some more, and enjoy our evening?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Alex said, his entire body relaxing having gotten the discussion he’d been worried about, out of the way.

“Good, let’s go!” Laff grinned and tugged Alex back to the dance floor. Much later that evening, after more drinks and too many dances to count, the writer found himself being taken home by the French chef. Their evening had gone wonderfully; they’d danced and talked, and Alex found himself falling a bit more for the Frenchman. He was so relieved that Lafayette had agreed to keep seeing him, because he was sure he'd be a more than a little heart broken if he couldn't see the Frenchman again.

“Tonight has been wonderful,” Alex said, honestly, as Laff walked him to the door of the B&B. Laff nodded, leaning in to brush back a stray strand of hair, against Alex’s cheek.” I’m seeing John tomorrow evening, I’ll talk to him and text you once we talk about everything. Is that alright with you?”

“ _Oui, mon cher_ , that sounds wonderful,” Laff smiled. Alex swallowed thickly, realizing they were pressed rather close together, his back leaning against the door, and one of Laff’s arms above him, effectively blocking him in against the door. Still, Alex didn’t feel trapped by this position, instead he found he liked the feeling of being a bit caged in by chef’s arms and chest, the man’s spicy cologne wafting over him and leaving him a bit breathless.” Now, kiss me, _mon cher_ … I have been thinking of little else besides your sweet mouth on mine, since our first night together.”

Alex was powerless to deny Lafayette this demand, and he leaned up to press their mouths together. As with their first kiss, the other man quickly took control; Laff curled a hand around the back of Alex’s neck, and he leaned in to devour him with a deep kiss. Their tongues swept together, Laff’s winning dominance as they fought to taste one another. Alex moaned a bit into the kiss, especially when Laff’s hand on his neck moved further up to give a gentle tug on his dark locks. The dark haired writer gave himself over to the force of Laff’s lips and kiss, enjoying the feeling of being so entirely swept up in the pleasure and movement. They could have kissed for hours, for all Alex knew, but he didn’t care; he was content to continue the press of mouth to mouth, as long as Lafayette wanted. He was at the mercy of the other man’s control, and he’d never felt better about loss of control, in his life. Once they did finally pull back, Alex felt his mouth was deliciously swollen from the kiss, and he was breathing a bit hard. It was wonderful, he felt almost like a teenager, his body buzzing in such need for the man still holding onto him.

“So long as we’re being honest, Alexander, you should know I have a tendency to be very... _dominant_ in my relationships,” Lafayette said, moments later as the two men simply leaned against one another.” I’m sure you’ve noticed, already, but I want to be sure that you’re okay with that. I like to take control in things, give orders, and call the shots in the relationship; is that something you’d be okay with?”

“Normally, it’s not my cup of tea, but I find myself _liking_ when you take control,” Alex answered honestly. He’d never thought of becoming a submissive role in a relationship, but he did admit that he was perfectly content to let Laff be the dominant if that’s what he wanted and needed.” So long as it’s you taking control, I think I can be okay with that. Just be patient with me, if I have to ask you to stop or I feel uncomfortable with something.”

“Of course, Alexander, we will work out the limits together,” Laff smiled, Alex’s answer pleasing him. Alex felt himself preening under the praise, again, and he tucked that tidbit away for later reflection. The two exchanged a few more kisses, before Alex finally went inside; once in his room the writer couldn’t stop smiling, so happy with how the evening went. His phone chimed, as he was brushing his teeth, and he found a text from John on the screen. “ _ **I’m really excited for our date tomorrow (: I managed to snag us some tickets to a show at the local theater, if that’s okay instead of an art gallery? The theater manager owes me a favor, and their show has been sold out since last month. Xox -J**_ ”

Alex felt his heart thump at the text, both excited that John was as eager as he was for the date, but he was also nervous all over again. He had to go through the same anxiety of explaining his dilemma to John, and he only hoped the Southern man took it half as well as Laff had, that evening. He sent a response to John, not wanting the other man to think he wasn’t excited about their evening together: “ ** _That sounds great! I’m really excited to see you too (; why don’t we get coffee after the show? Peggy told me about a great cafe in downtown, and that way we can have more time together. Miss you already xx -A_** ” The writer sighed as he fell back against the bed, his stomach filled with butterflies for a million different reasons.

* * *

 

While Alex had been pretty proud of his ability to get ready on his own, the night before, he was a little more than relieved to have Peggy available the next evening. Not only was the youngest Schuyler girl an artist with makeup and hair, but he wanted to talk to her about how his date went, and his worries about talking with John.

“I _told_ you Lafayette was fantastic,” Peggy grinned as she used a flat iron on the front of Alex’s hair.” He seems to be glad you were honest with him about the entire thing.”

“Yeah, it was better than I’d even hoped for,” Alex said, the relief evident in his voice. He smiled at the memory of his evening, and how excited he was to move forward in his relationship with the Frenchman.” I can only hope that John reacts even half as well, tonight, you know?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Peggy said around a knowing smile,” John is like the most open minded person I know, and he seems to be just as smitten with you as you are with him. I saw him yesterday, you know…”

“You did _not_! Peggy Schuyler tell me _everything_!” Alex cried, suddenly in full gossip mode. The younger girl laughed, yanking the flat iron back as not to burn Alex in the movement.

“I snuck over yesterday before Herc and I hung out, I had a craving for those hush puppies you know?” Peggy said, all too glad to dish about her other friend.” He brought them out to me himself- which is nice since he’s usually too busy for that -and he tried to be all subtle about asking me how you were doing. He said something about you telling him you didn’t get much sleep, and how he was worried?”

“Yeah I was up really late the night he and I had dinner, and then I slept into the afternoon yesterday,” Alex explained,” I missed a ton of texts from both him and Laff, and I think they were a bit worried. I text them both and explained that I just had a rough night and then slept in, but it’s sort of nice to know he was worried about me…”

“Hammy, it was so sweet! He asked me if he should stop by with some tea, or soup, and I told him that you would love that but I knew you were busy most of the afternoon,” Peggy gushed,” So then he asked me what might cheer you up, or make today’s date special. I told him that you really liked going to the theater, but you hadn’t had time to see a show in a while. So, you’re welcome for helping him get the idea. But anyway, he was just so worried about you, I don’t think you have anything to worry about with talking to him.”

“I hope not, Tadpole… I really like both of them,” Alex worried his lower lip.” I haven’t liked anyone this bad… well damn _ever_. I mean, even Eliza didn’t give me the same butterflies that these two do… love your sister to death, but she didn’t.”

“That’s fair, you and Liza weren’t meant to be; she found Maria and you may be finding who you are meant for too,” Peggy said around another smile. She finished up with his hair and gave him a fond kiss on the cheek.” You’re good, Lexi, perfect even. Some of my best work… of course it helps to have a great base.”

“Flirt,” Alex said sticking his tongue out at the girl. She had done well, though; his hair was straight around his face, and she’d even talked him into letting her line his eyes with a bit of eyeliner that made the dark irises pop. This paired with a black dress shirt, charcoal blazer, and dark wash jeans came together to make Alex feel good about how he looked.” Jesus Pegs, after all this is done you have to come home with me… I’ll pay you to be my personal stylist and build my abysmal self esteem.”

“I think I’ll let John and Laff build that up, I rather like being a B&B owner,” Peggy chuckled. She glanced down at her watch and smiled at the dark haired writer.” You better head down, you’re supposed to pick up John in like twenty minutes.”

“Thanks, Tadpole, I’ll see you tonight but don’t wait up!” Alex said, leaning down to give Peggy his own fond kiss on her cheek. He was picking up John about ten minutes later, having agreed to pick the man up at his house; the Southern chef lived in a small bungalow house that had a wide front window and reminded Alex of something out of a fairy tale.” Your house is adorable, John, remind me to make time to come explore sometime, it makes me want to write a book about someone with the power to talk with animals who lives alone in the woods.”

“We’ll make plans to spend time at my house next time, then,” John said around a grin. He leaned in, once sat in the passenger seat, and gave Alex a shy kiss on the mouth. The Caribbean man was quick to lean up and deepen the kiss, cupping John’s cheek and nuzzling his nose to the curly haired man’s.” Is is hopelessly clingy to say that I missed you even though it’s been less than two days since we hung out?”

“No I think it’s adorable,” Alex said honestly. He gave another Eskimo kiss to John’s nose, feeling like being near the other man was filling him with some sort of giddy energy.” Let’s get going, I don’t want to be late for my first show in six months.”

“Peggy told me you liked the theater,” John said excitedly. He began to chat happily about how a friend of his was in charge of the local theater and they’d decided to do _Heathers The Musical_ this season, and been sold out for weeks.” But, I got my friend a reservation for the restaurant two weeks ago- she’s dating this guy and really wanted to impress him -so she owed me one. Was that okay? I know you had mentioned the art gallery-”

“No, Jack, this is a great surprise,” Alex insisted, the nickname for John falling out easily. He reached to grab John’s hand with his own that wasn’t on the steering wheel. Once he’d laced their hands together, he lifted their hands to kiss the back of John’s knuckles. It came so easily to be sweet and affectionate with the chef, and he really hoped things went as well as Peggy seemed to think they would. Once the two men were parked in the theater lot, Alex led them into the small theater, and they found seats. The show was great, and Alex spent most of it playing with John’s hand and singing along quietly in the chef’s ear. It was fun to have John giggling and blushing beside him for most of the show, and they talked in quiet tones all through intermission as well. By the time the show was over and the couple was leaving, Alex felt filled to the brim with a happy and light energy that he hadn’t felt in ages.

“What did you think?” John asked eagerly, as they headed out of the theater. Alex smiled at the excited energy rolling off of his date, thinking it was adorable how happy John was.

“I think they did a good job,” Alex admitted, leaning in to kiss John on the cheek,” But I was distracted by how pretty you are when you blush.”

“Well I wouldn’t be blushing so much if you hadn’t been whispering to me the entire time,” John said, thought he looked anything but annoyed at Alex.” Ready to go grab some coffee? I could go for something to snack on too… maybe a muffin or pastry, something sweet.”

“I’d say you’re sweet enough for me, but yeah let’s go get some coffee,” Alex flirted easily. John flushed again, but smiled at the compliment as they headed back to the car. The cafe Peggy had told Alex about was close by, and soon they were sat in a cozy booth, with two steaming mugs between them- coffee for Alex, and green tea with a blueberry scone, for John. Alex would have been content to stay in that booth- exchanging lazy kisses and talking quietly about the play -but he knew that if he didn’t talk to John now, he never would.” So, I wanted to talk to you about something… if you don’t mind?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” John asked around a large sip of his tea. Alex leaned in to wipe away a stray drop at the edge of John’s lips, smiling at the action.

“Do you remember the person I was supposed to meet, that day we met?”

“Yeah, you said you had dinner plans, and I helped you make a flower arrangement for it,” John said, sounding not at all bothered by the question.

“Yeah, well we had dinner, it was really nice, and he asked to see me again,” Alex said honestly,” Of course I had agreed to spend some time with you as well, but I did want to see this person again. I had no idea how our evening would go, and I definitely hadn’t planned to like you near as much as I do… so after our night at your restaurant I was a bit confused. It's been awhile since I've been interested in anyone, and I've _never_ had romantic feelings for more than one person, so I was really confused; but I definitely felt something for you and this other person, I just didn't know what it meant. I talked it out with Peggy, a bit, and tried to get my head in the right place, but I wanted to be honest about everything with both of you... especially since I’ve seen the two of you twice, now. So… I guess I’m asking, John, if you’re okay with any of what I just said? Because I like you _so_ much, more than I think I’ve liked anyone, but I also really like this other person. This whole poly idea is new to me, but I’d love the opportunity to explore it and honestly talk about it with you as well as this other person.”

John was quiet as Alex spoke, a different reaction from Lafayette who had interacted with him through his explanation; but the other man didn't seem upset or put off by what Alex was saying. He seemed to know that Alex needed to talk himself out, to get everything off his chest instead of adding to the conversation, for now, and Alex was thankful for that. He waited until Alex was done, and had given out a puff of air at the end of his monologue, before speaking.

“Thank you for being honest with me about this, I’d hate to have continued seeing each other and then find out later you know?” John said honestly. He smiled at Alex, and reached out to take his hand again.” I assume you already spoke with the other person about this as well?”

“Yes, I saw them last night, and we spoke about it,” Alex said honestly,” He was okay with it on the grounds that we kept up the honesty and open communication, and that we all sit down to talk about limits and rules.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m not entirely happy about sharing you,” John said with a shrug,” But, I like you a lot too, Alex… I haven’t liked someone as much as I like you in a long time, and I’m willing to talk with you and this other person about things. I can’t promise I’ll be okay with everything, but I do think you’re worth trying. Is that alright?”

“ _More_ than alright, Jack,” Alex said, his body relaxing and leaning towards John.” I would have respected if you turned me down, and said you didn’t want to continue, but I’m _so_ happy that you are at least willing to try and see me and this weird demand… I meant it when I said I liked you a lot.”

“Good, because I like _you_ a lot too,” John said back, leaning a bit closer to Alex, their noses almost brushing. They shared a quick, and tender, kiss and Alex stayed nuzzled close to John when they pulled back.” So, do I want to ask who this other person is? It’s a small town… I may very well know them.”

“I know you know them,” Alex said sheepishly,” I… Okay, that's the other part of this whole thing. I sort of met Lafayette the same day that I met you, John… And I know the whole feud between restaurants is hard, and Peggy told me you two are friends... I really hope knowing it's Laff doesn't change you mind about us.”

For some reason this made the other man laugh, and that had not been the reaction Alex was expecting. Once John got himself back under control, he smiled up at Alex, who was looking more than a little confused.

“Alexander, Lafayette and I have a bit of a past, more than just this dumb restaurant feud,” John said,” Actually, we dated for quite awhile… though knowing Laff he didn’t tell you that because he’d want us to talk about it together. The reason I find that funny, Alex, is because there was always something missing in Laff and I’s relationship. It’s a big reason we broke it off and stayed friends, a year ago… but now I can’t help but wonder if we were missing someone like you.”

For once, Alexander didn't have a witty response to give to this new bit of information. He and John finished up their coffee and headed out, moments later. The drive back was pleasant, and they talked quietly, making plans to meet at John's home Tuesday night to talk things over. A quick text to Laff firmed up that the Frenchman was also free, and could come discuss everything with them.

"I'll cook something for dinner, we can all have a bit of a trio date and talk things over okay?" John said good naturedly as Alex parked outside of his home. Alex nodded, looking at John, backdropped in silvery moonlight through the car window." What? Do I have more tea on my cheeks?"

"No, you're just beautiful, Jack," Alex said honestly." Your freckles look silver in the moonlight, and your curls are all haloed with the same color... I'm just trying to figure out how I was lucky enough to find both you and Laff, and have you both like me enough to be talking about a poly relationship... something I am still figuring out myself."

"You're worth so much more than you realize, Alexander Hamilton," John said with a knowing smile. Alex blushed at that, unable to stop himself from reaching over to tug John closer to himself. He leaned in to kiss the curly haired chef, soundly on the mouth, and the other man responded eagerly. John's arms wound loosely around Alex's waist, and Alex tangled one of his hands in John's springy curls. The curly haired man allowed Alex to set the pace, sighing as the writer started out soft and tender in his kisses. But soon, the kisses became harder, and Alex even nipped at John's bottom lip, pulling a soft moan of pleasure from the other man. Alex growled a bit at the reaction, finding that while he'd liked the surrender of power with Lafayette, he also enjoyed this control he had with John. He used the hand in John's curls to tilt the other man's head back, skimming his lips down his jaw. Alex nibbled and kissed over every freckle he found, unable to stop himself from leaving behind a dark mark just where John's neck met his shoulder. The other man made no objections, actually whimpering in pleasure when Alex did suck hard enough to leave a mark; they kissed for another long moment, Alex's lips softer now and John pliant under his touch.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Alex asked once they pulled back from the kiss.

"God no, that was hot as _hell_ ," John said around a chuckle," Look, in the spirit of being honest, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm a bit submissive in relationships... I know that I can come off as suave and confident, but I prefer letting my partners take control. I _like_ being submissive and getting swept up in what my partner wants. You seem okay with taking the lead and it's a huge turn on. Believe me when I say I'll tell you if something isn't what I want."

"Good, I don't want to hurt you, Jack," Alex said, back to nuzzling against the other man's cheek. They stayed close for another moment before John pulled himself away and headed out. Alex found himself in a happy daze on his drive to the B&B, unable to fathom his luck. Not only had he met two amazing, hot, and interesting men, but they both liked him and had agreed to figuring out his newfound poly tendencies together. For the first time in a long time, Alex found himself falling asleep easily and with a smile on his lips, that evening, and that mood continued as he woke to two texts the next morning:

  
**_Bonjour ma chère, j'espère que ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé, je voulais juste que tu saches que je pensais à toi ce matin xox -L_ **

**_(Good morning my dear, I hope your date went well, I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you this morning)_ **

 

**_Morning, gorgeous, looking forward to our dinner tomorrow (: stop by the restaurant if you have time, I'm making something special for lunch and I'd love you to try it! xx -J_ **

 

Alexander couldn't remember the last time he felt this filled up with good emotions, and for once he didn't want to over analyze or map out how things could do wrong. No, for once in his life, Alex was content and completely satisfied with how things were in that moment.


	4. A Trio of Quiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, Lafayette, and John have a heart to heart, directly after Alex talked with George Washington about his new love interests. Quiche is also involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES!!  
> I'm kidding, I'm sure you're all lovely people, I'm the only bitch here ^_^ anyway, SURPRISE! I had intended to post this on Sunday, but I had A LOT of free time at work today, and was hit with a bit of inspiration <3 I hope this came out as good as it felt to write it, because this really did come out super easy and I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> Secondly, I'm sure some will notice I've changed the names of the chapters, I've decided to name them after the main food or drinks involved in that chapter, since this is a pretty food-centric fic. It fits better, and I like the idea of having to make sure there's some kind of food or drink in each chapter.
> 
> Lastly, there is some heavier petting in this chapter, but nothing NSFW. I haven't really decided if there will be smut in this fic, only because my personal experience writing gay smut writing is limited, and my threesome smut writing is even further limited. I may keep this T rated and just have a one shot space for some smut, later, but I'm not sure yet. So pin in that for now, but comment if you have a preference, because I am pretty driven by what you readers want.
> 
> Enjoy this surprise chapter, if I stay really slow at work you may still get a post Sunday, but if not it will be mid next week. Happy Holidays <3

****“Hey dad, how goes things?” Alex asked without even looking at his phone’s caller ID. No one else would be calling him right at 5 am, other than George Washington. That man was nearly as non-stop as Alexander himself was. Of course, Alex was also the one who was awake at 5 am, to answer his adoptive father’s phone call so who was he to judge?

“Doing pretty good, son,” George’s voice answered, the smile evident in his tone.” I thought I’d call and check in. Martha said this was a long assignment for you, and the first week is always hardest when you go incognito.”

“It hasn’t been so bad this time…” Alex admitted a bit sheepishly. He tried not to blush at the thought that his first week on assignment had been much better- and much more eventful -because of the very two chefs he was supposed to be critiquing. He had seen his first article- more of a teaser and first look at the restaurants and the town -as soon as he woke up, and it had been a big reason he was up so early. He had submitted his final draft to the King Editors late Friday evening, and he’d known it would get posted Monday, but it hadn’t felt real until he’d seen the article in online print.” This week has actually been really nice. Peggy is great, as usual, and the people here in town are… they’re nice.”

“Mhm, so what’s their name then?”

“Dad! Not every good mood I have is because of a girl or a guy!” Alex said, his cheeks definitely red now.

“No, but I do know the voice you get when you’ve got a crush,” George said, the smile obvious in his tone, again. Alex felt his cheeks flame even redder and he wished, for once, that his adoptive father wasn’t so good at reading him.

“It’s not a one person thing, dad,” Alex admitted quietly.

“I see, so who is it?”

“Well… there’s these two guys I met and they’re both sort of fantastic, dad,” Alex said, really happy to talk with someone that wasn’t Peggy. He loved the youngest Schuyler, and he gave great advice, but sometimes he wanted an opinion that didn’t come with the energy and force to be reckoned with that was Peggy Schuyler.” One of them, Lafayette, he’s French and a chef. He makes the most amazing French food I’ve ever eaten, dad, and he has this… like strength that I can’t even begin to explain! He takes control and makes me feel safe, in places I would normally be a total control freak. I like giving up that control with him, though, and I like him so much…” Alex paused, his dad making a soft noise of understanding, urging him to go on. He took a long breath then began again, about his other love interest.” Then there’s John; he’s a chef too, and he puts so much soul and feeling into his food! Like I can feel the dishes that he makes for people, they have the love and happiness I’m sure that came from the memories he has of that food. And he’s so different from Lafayette, but in a really nice way. He’s a lot happier to let me take control when we’re together, and I like that he not only trusts me to do that, but also I like that control. You know me, you know how much of a control freak I am and he lets me be that crazy, but he takes it in such stride…”

“It sounds like you’ve met two pretty fantastic men, Alexander,” George said honestly. Alex sighed, waiting for a lecture or some other monologue of wisdom from his father, but was surprised with the response he got instead.” So I assume you’re going to keep seeing them both?”

“I… well yeah, I’d intended to.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Alex, your mom and I were pretty open minded when you told us you were bisexual,” George scoffed,” Not to mention we’ve always known you to never be satisfied. It sort of makes sense that you would need more than one person to really and truly be happy… they do make you happy don’t they?”

“So happy, like happier than I think I’ve ever been with someone I’m trying to date,” Alex admitted. He realized, as he told George this, how true the words were; Lafayette and John brought out different sides of him, but they both seemed to accept him in all the crazy he’d let them see. They were both a breath of fresh air, and he was left thinking “I’m so into you” the more time he spent with both." They make me feel satisfied with life, and that's an amazing thing."

“So, it seems like you’ve had some great luck on this assignment,” George said,” What’s the downside to all of this?”

“Well… they’re both the chefs I’m supposed to be writing about.”

“Ah, there always has to be bad with the good, I supposed.”

“What do I do, in this situation, dad?” Alex asked honestly.” I haven't even gotten to think about that side of things! I mean... I don’t think that my seeing these men is going to interfere with my writing, especially not since they’ve both agreed to openly see me and know about the other person… so there won’t be a ‘favorite’ or anything. But, I supposed I should tell them right?”

“I think that depends on if you think they need to know about your article,” George said honestly,” Do you think that what you’re writing could be detrimental to either one of their careers?”

“No, I mean I’m not really picking which of the restaurants is better,” Alex admitted,” King initially wanted me to write and pick one, but I decided to do an expose on the feud itself and the differences in both places.”

“Then I’d say that’s entirely up to you, son.”

“Jesus why does being an incognito writer dating two chefs have to be hard?”

“Romance is easy young man, relationships are harder,” George laughed.” I have to go, it’s almost time to start on breakfast. Call your mother at some point, she misses you.”

“Mom always misses me, dad,” Alex said around a fond smile,” But yeah, I’ll call you both sometime Wednesday okay?” Alex paused, always feeling weird in signing off with his adoptive parents.” I love you guys, okay?”

“We love you too, Alexander,” George said after a moment. Alex stared at the phone for a long time after he’d hung up on his dad, thinking over the conversation. He wasn’t sure what was going to come of the talk with both his men, the next day, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see where things would go.

* * *

 

Alex wasn’t quite sure what he’d been expecting when he made plans with his two love interests, but it definitely wasn’t an impromptu cooking lesson in John’s bungalow home. All day Monday, Alex had text back and forth with both men, all while finishing up his draft for the next article, for his assignment; by the time he’d sent the outline in for final review, he was more than ready for their group date on Tuesday and whatever they needed to discuss about the relationship moving forward. He hadn’t expected to arrive at John’s home that evening to find the two men laughing and talking like old friends- which he supposed they were. The writer was not eager to admit that he felt a stab of worry at the sight; John and Lafayette were both beautiful, talented, and they looked like they fit so well together. This made Alex feel a bit left out, and worried that perhaps neither man really needed him, if they had each other.

“Alexander! John and I decided that we’re going to teach you to make a quiche!” Lafayette said excitedly, once he spotted Alex in the doorway of John’s kitchen.

“Well _Lafayette_ decided we’re going to teach you, I was content to just make us a snack,” John said, his smile good natured and his hazel eyes sparkling in humor.” He brought a bunch of really nice ingredients from the farmer’s market, and we thought it would be a good way for us to all do something together.”

“I’m happy to try and learn, though I warn you that I’m a terrible cook,” Alex said, trying to stifle his earlier worries and inner doubts.” I live off take out, restaurants near my home, and the kindness of my friends the Schuyler sisters….”

“We cannot have that, _mon cher_ , you have to be able to cook at least a few things,” Lafayette said fondly. Alex gave the taller man a bemused smile, but glanced at the food on the counter, noticing that there were a few choices of fresh herbs, cheese, vegetables, and meats.

“Well if anyone can teach me it would be you two,” Alex said, not wanting to doubt the two men’s skill, but also knowing his own shortcomings.” Where do we start?”

“First we whisk up the base for the quiche,” John said, gesturing over to the pile of eggs he had set beside a large bowl.” Some people use a blender or a food processor, but I prefer to whisk the eggs and then give them a very light blitz in the blender. It keeps the egg texture really fluffy if you hand whisk them first, and I hate eating dense quiche.”

“My _Gran Mere_ used to do the same thing, she would hand whisk anything she didn’t absolutely have to put in a machine,” Lafayette said with a grin. The two chefs began showing Alex the best way to crack eggs, and he managed to not get any eggshells into the mixture, which was a success in itself.” We can make three different quiche pans with this, that way we can each make something different and taste them together!”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve cooked together, Laff, I’d forgotten how excited you always get trying new recipes,” John chuckled as he started chopping herbs and vegetables. He gestured for Alex to slide closer, and showed him how to correctly chop some of the choices.” We’ve got all kinds of yummy stuff, what are you guys thinking?”

“I am going to do a Gruyere, ham, and mushroom quiche… perhaps spice it up a bit with some herbs,” Lafayette answered immediately.” What about you Alexander?”

“Um… I’m not sure? I mean I love food, but I’ve never been good at making it you know?” Alex said honestly. He looked over the choices he had, his posture nervous, and his previous worries and doubts messing with his head. He was beginning to doubt himself, and they hadn’t even begun talking about their relationships yet. Alex had always had a problem with overthinking and doubting himself, and with how he felt for the two chefs, it was no surprise that he was reacting this way. John seemed to pick up on the other man’s nerves and leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

“That’s okay! Tell me some of your favorite foods, darlin’, we can use those flavors to make something nice,” John said. Alex relaxed a bit, liking the slight drawl in John’s words, the man’s accent a bit prominent today.

“Well… I like sushi, and BBQ Chicken pizza…” Alex said thinking about some of his favorite restaurants back home. His brows furrowed in thought, and he tried to think of a better answer than those,” Oh! Peggy has this meat lovers lasagna that she used to make for my birthday, every year! It had this great, smooth, tomato sauce, chunks of bacon, spicy sausage, and lots of garlic. It’s still one of my favorite meals.”

“Perfect, we can work with that,” John smiled at his answer. He showed Alex how to mince garlic, coming behind the Caribbean and showing him how to hold the knife properly.” Always make sure to hold the knife properly, otherwise you could hurt yourself.”

“Unless you want an excuse for John to cuddle with you during cooking lessons,” Lafayette teased,” Then you can hold it wrong and have him show you the right way.”

“Yeah, how many times did you use that during our first date, Laff?” John said with a knowing smirk. Alex stiffened a bit at their banter, the little bit that John had put him at ease gone with the image of the two men dating, in his head. John seemed to notice Alex’s shift in mood, and his brows furrowed in worry. Lafayette was prattling on about the aforementioned first date and Alex’s shoulders were getting tenser by the minute; John seemed to realize what was making the writer tense up at the same time Alex managed to nick the side of his thumb, while trying to cut up tomatoes for his own quiche.” Alex! Let me see, please…”

Alex had hissed when the knife nicked the side of his thumb, but luckily he had yanked back quickly enough to not get blood on the pile of tomatoes. John had a napkin and was wrapping it around Alex’s finger in the next moment.

“I’m sorry! I wasn't paying attention, it’s my fault…” Alex said, his shoulders hunched over and his words nervous.

“ _Mon cher_ , it is alright! Accidents happen in the kitchen,” Lafayette was trying to soothe the dark haired man, his dark eyes worried.

“I’m still sorry,” Alex said, his voice small and timid. John’s hazel eyes flicked up to look at the Caribbean man and his brows furrowed further.

“Laff, can you go get my first aid kit? It’s in the bathroom, down the hall,” JOhn said, his hands still covering Alex’s small wound. The Frenchman nodded and dashed off down the hall, his curls bouncing with the quick motion. Once Laff was around the corner, John turned his full attention to Alex.” Alexander, honey, I have dealt with my fair share of anxiety over the years… I can tell that something is bothering you, and that’s why you hurt yourself.”

“No! I was just… just being stupid,” Alex tried to deny the truth. He didn’t want to cause more trouble, and even though he _did_ feel wound tight with anxiety admitting it felt like it would cause more issues.

“You’re not, Alex… remember what we talked about, with being honest?” John urged, his words soft but encouraging.” This relationship isn’t going to work if we don’t talk about things that bother us. Limits, like Laff brought up to you.” Alex’s shoulders dropped a bit, knowing that he was caught.” Now… what upset you, darlin’?”

“It’s just a bit hard to hear you and Laff talking about your past,” Alex admitted. John nodded, urging the writer to continue, while he removed the paper towel and looked at the small cut.” I mean… I’m not as sure of myself as you two are, and I’ve already wondered what it is you guys see in me. So… well it feel stupid to say it now, but I just feel a bit doubtful, especially walking into the two of you looking so cozy and at ease. Does that make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense, Alex, thank you for explaining that for me,” John said, his tone soothing.” Laff and I do have a past- which we can talk about that if you’d like -but we were also friends long before that. It’s easy for the two of us to hang out and interact, but don’t think for a second that either of us is uninterested in you. We can talk more about that in a minute, though… I want to get a bandage on you, first.”

“I am sorry, _mon chou_ , but the kit was hidden in the back of your cabinet!” Lafayette returned a moment later, his brows furrowed in worry and the kit in his hands. The two chefs both examined Alex's wound as John started grabbing things from the kit, the combined touch of their skin to his an oddly nice combination. The Caribbean man glanced up, sheepishly, as they finished and looked at him, both still obviously worried.” Are you alright, _mon cher_? Does it hurt?”

“I’m alright, Laff, just a little cut,” Alex insisted. Still, the Frenchman lifted Alex’s finger and observed the still softly bleeding wound.” Seriously, I’ve hurt myself more because of being a klutz, this isn’t bad.”

“He’s right, Laff, it’s barely a nick on the side of his finger,” John said around an amused smile. He took Alex’s hand from the other man, wiping the wound clean with an antiseptic wipe and then wrapping it lightly. Alex soon had a light wrapping of gauze and tape on his finger, and was no longer in danger of bleeding over the food they were trying to prep.” Now, why don’t I take over the chopping, and we can get these pans in the oven?”

They had the quiche pans in the oven not long after that, and while they waited, John poured them all some scotch.

“Mary sent this for my birthday, it’s got a nice flavor, even if I usually prefer wine,” John was saying as he poured their glasses. Alex watched the way John moved so easily, not only in the kitchen but also around both men. John seemed so at ease around them both, furthermore he seemed to glow a bit happily at having them both in his space.” So. Do we want to talk now? Or after we’ve eaten?”

“I don’t see why we cannot start now, _mon chou_ ,” Lafayette said, glancing over at Alex. The Caribbean man was swirling the scotch around in his glass, but had gotten uncharacteristically quiet.” What do you think, Alexander? Do you wish to eat or talk first?”

“We can talk, I mean the quiche is gonna take awhile, you said it cooks for the better part of an hour, right?” Alex asked, his dark brown eyes flicking up to look across the counter. Both of the chefs watched him, John already aware of the worries Alex was holding back and Laff starting to realize something was bothering his paramour.” I mean, it’s probably a good idea we at least talk about some of our limits and what makes us uncomfortable and what not, right?”

“Yes, I agree,” John said, happy to step up and speak with Alex’s permission.” Now, I know that Laff and I have been together before so that’s a bit intimidating. I also know that could cause some friction, especially seeing two people you care for interacting so well.” John gave Alex a knowing look, but did not admit to their conversation earlier.” Did you have anything you wanted to add to that, darlin’?”

“It is a bit hard…” Alex admitted. He was not usually the “bare his soul” type, but John had already proven to be more than adept at reading him and Laff was giving him strange looks as well.” I admit that it was worrisome to come in and see you two getting on so well. Part of it, is that you’re both so handsome and so interesting… it makes it hard to think that _one_ of you would want me, and then to have you _both_ be interested? That’s like unheard of in my world, you know?” Alex gave both men a helpless look and shrugged around a sad smile.” That and you look _good_ together. So it’s hard for my mind to not think of alternatives, especially since I’ve never done this open/poly thing before.”

“I appreciate your honesty, _mon cher_ ,” Laff said, his eyes softening in concern at Alex’s words. He reached out and took one of Alex’s hands on the counter and brushed his thumb over the back of the writer’s knuckles.” Do not ever doubt our want for you, Alexander… well do not ever doubt mine, I cannot speak for John.”

“No add me in there too, I want him just as much,” John said with a grin. He reached over and took Alex’s free hand, tangling their fingers together as well.” I know it’s hard, especially if you have self esteem issues; it’s even worse when you’re in a relationship that involves more than one person.”

“And worse yet if those other people have history,” Laff added with a nod,” John and I… we have an interesting past. I still care very deeply for him, I will not lie, but it has never worked out in the past. There was always something that was missing from our relationship, and no matter how many times we tried to figure out what that missing piece was, it never worked.”

“Laff is right, we didn’t work out,” John said, his sparkling eyes a bit sad. He reached his free hand over to take Laff’s, creating a triangle between the men, over the counter top. Alex couldn’t help feeling as if this- both men and himself in the middle -felt more right than even his time separately with them both. It was a strange feeling, one that he didn’t at all mind.” I still care deeply for him, as well, but that doesn’t go away when you’ve built those feelings with a person. Don’t ever let that fact cloud the truth, however; what has happened with us before has nothing to do with how we feel now, and how badly we want to pursue this with you.”

“I’m understanding that,” Alex said honestly.” Can I be blunt about something?”

“I didn’t realize you had a subtle setting but go ahead,” John said teasingly. Alex stuck his tongue out at the curly haired chef, and Laff gave a low chuckle at the exchange.

“Have you two ever thought that maybe your relationship didn’t work because it was missing someone else?” Alex asked, once they stopped snickering at one another. John and Lafayette exchanged a look, the expression speaking volumes to not only their past but also the things that they had talked about and why they didn’t work out.

“We have discussed it,” John admitted,” Actually we discussed it pretty in depth last time we tried to make everything work.”

“John and I were together on and off for a total of three years, Alexander,” Lafayette said honestly, his gaze falling down to their clasped hands on the counter,” We would go through patches where everything was great, and then there were times we couldn’t stand each other. We tried being exclusive, we tried bringing other people into the relationship, we even tried open relationship dynamics, but none of it really seemed to help.”

“It all came down to one fact,” John finished with a sigh,” If we spent all our time with one another we hated each other… but if we had someone else in the relationship we got jealous and distanced from one another. It didn’t make for a great dynamic.”

“But..?” Alex asked, feeling the hesitation from both chefs. They exchanged another glance, looking at one another then back up to Alexander.

“But, we’ve also never been interested in the same person,” Lafayette was the one to answer, his fingers twitching nervously in Alex’s grasp.

“Before, anyone we saw outside of one another was never really included in as a trio,” John elaborated,” We did bring people into the relationship to try and fix things, but it was often someone only I was into or only Laff liked. When we had an open relationship, we never liked the same person, so it never helped us.”

“But you both like me?” Alex asked, his voice hopeful but shy.

“We both like you very much _mon cher_ ,” Lafayette said enthusiastically. The emotion in his words was impossible to hide and Alex felt his gaze softening as he looked at the French chef.” You intrigue us and make both of us want to try a relationship again… though I will admit I hadn’t allowed myself to hope John would be interested in a trio instead of two distinct couplings.”

“I think that we should leave that decision up to Alex,” John said honestly,” I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable, since this is his first attempt at a poly relationship.”

“I like both of you a lot,” Alex answered, grasping both mens’ fingers in a gentle squeeze.” So long as there’s no worry of the two of you eloping and running off from me, I’m okay with this being a three person thing. I’d actually be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought of it at least twice since being here.”

“We’ll go slow,” Lafayette said, stifling an excited grin.” We will continue seeing you on our own, and perhaps agree to at least one group date a week, _non_?”

“I think that sounds like a good first rule,” John nodded. He let go of both mens’ hands to grab a yellow steno pad from his counter, and a few pens. He returned, and began to write:

 

1. ** **Individual dates are fine, but at least one group date a week is mandatory, unless there are extreme circumstances or schedule issues.****

 

 

“I also think there needs to be a full honesty policy on things,” Alex said, glancing at John and finding the southern man grinning at his suggestion.” I know this is my first crack at things, and I want to do it right. So, we have to be honest about what makes us happy or unhappy while this is going on, okay?”

 

  1. **Total honesty, especially when it’s hard**



 

“Good addition, _mon chou_ , honesty is never easy, but it should be given especially when it is hard,” Lafayette agreed,” On a more… sensitive note… I think we should wait to be intimate with one another, at least until the fourth or fifth date.”

“You mean we should wait to have a three way, you mean,” Alex said in an amused tone. John flushed and shook his head at Alex’s crude words, but was grinning at how red Lafayette had gone as well.

“I believe that certain intimacies with one another are alright, but we should not attempt a group sexual endeavor until we are more comfortable and know one another!” Laff said, sounding flustered for once.

“ _Détends-toi, mon cœur, je ne faisais que taquiner (Relax, my heart, I was only teasing)_ ,” Alex said around a smile. He gave Lafayette’s hand- which he still had in his own -a soft squeeze.” Okay, so no attempting sex together until at least date four. But, we can be intimate on our separate dates, so long as the other person is comfortable with it.”

 

  1. **No attempts at group sex before date 4. Individual couples may be intimate but only if both parties are comfortable.**



 

“I also think we should spend a few nights together before we attempt to be intimate,” John said bouncing off Laff’s idea,” Not that I think it will be awkward, but if we know each other’s routine, and we know what it’s like to sleep together and spend an entire 24 hours with each other, it will be easier.”

“Smart, I agree,” Alex said nodding at John’s suggestion.

 

  1. **At least one sleepover and full 24/hours together before any intimacy**



 

“No secrets,” John said next, a bit more quietly.

“John we already agreed-”

“No, I don’t mean the honesty rule, Alex,” John said with a sigh,” I mean I don’t want to sneak around with you guys. I also don’t want to have to walk on eggshells around Herc, Peggy, and even James, you know? If we’re actually going to be _together_ I want to talk about it. I’m proud to be with you guys, and I’m going to want to brag about you or ask my friends for advice.”

“So we’re being exclusive, but only with each other?” Alex supplied.

“Yes, but like I said, I don’t want secrets,” John said firmly. The Caribbean man tried not to let that one settle in his gut like  rock; technically he was keeping a pretty big secret from both men, but surely that wasn’t what John meant…

”Okay, no secrets.”

 

  1. **No secrets from each other, or about each other**



 

“I think that is a good place to start, _mes amours_ ,” Lafayette said, looking over the list. Before anyone could say anything else the oven timer mad a “ding!” and both chefs jumped up to check on the food. Soon they had three steaming quiches over the counter, no one bothered with plates but rather were sharing bites straight from the hot pastry crusts.

“Oh my god I need you two to just cook for me, forever,” Alex moaned, his mouth currently full of the ham-gruyere-mushroom mixture that was Lafayette’s quiche. He’d already eaten quite a bit of John’s own vegetable medley quiche- filled with chopped peppers, mushrooms, carrots, onions, and garlic, then topped with shredded cheddar cheese. Both the chefs had eaten chunks of Alex’s quiche as well, and he had to admit that the spicy sausage, bacon, ham, and diced, heirloom, tomatoes gave it a very Italian taste and feel. It was great, and for the first time in forever Alex felt proud of something he’d cooked. And it hadn’t even come with microwave instructions!

“You didn’t do nearly as bad as you said you would,” John pointed out, taking another bite of Alex’s quiche.” I’d say you have hope to learn how to cook, yet.”

“Have you ever tried baking, _mon cher_?” Lafayette asked curiously.” Some people who cannot cook well have a uncanny knack for baking. It is much more exact, and has a lot less room for error.”

“I helped Peggy make Angelica a birthday cake once…” Alex said thoughtfully.” But the girls have mostly just been trying to teach me to cook, so I can survive on more than take out.”

“Why don’t you come by the restaurant tomorrow night?” Lafayette asked his eyes sparkling in excitement.” Hercules is out for the evening, and we’re closing early to get ready for a brunch party. My Sous chef is running that party, though, and I can show you some easy pastry and cake techniques.”

“Sounds fun, I can’t promise I won’t burn something, but I’m in,” Alex said around a smile.” What about you John?”

“I’m on closing shift tomorrow, sadly,” John sighed,” Which sucks because Laff’s baking is nearly as fantastic as his classic French cooking… why don’t you let me do dinner here for you Friday, Alex? And we can all makes plans for Sunday?”

“That could work,” Alex said taking out his phone to make some reminders.” We could try and hit that art exhibit together? Maybe get food that doesn’t come from one of your restaurants, so you two can enjoy the night off?”

“Don’t ever think cooking for you is a chore, _mon cher_ ,” Lafayette said leaning in to steal a kiss from Alex,” But I would love to see some art and eat with you both. I have a friend who works at the Italian restaurant near the gallery a town over… I will make a call for Sunday afternoon reservations.”

“Sounds like we’re off to a great start for this whole poly thing,” Alex said hopefully. He glanced up at both men, their matching smiles sending tingles down his spine and setting another wave of butterflies off in his stomach.” Alright, I have to get some work done this evening, my editor sent me some more freelance stuff this morning… I’ll see you tomorrow, Laff, and John I’ll come by here around seven, Friday?”

“Perfect,” Both men said together, then laughed at their voices in unison. Everyone stood, and grabbed dishes to take to the sink. John wrapped the leftovers up for Alex to take to Peggy, and both chefs walked the writer to the front door. Lafayette was gathering his coat and messenger bag, so Alex knew he was leaving as well- something that was nice to know because Alex had been worried the Frenchman would spend the evening with John and change his mind about any sort of relationship with him.

“Thank you guys, seriously, tonight has been amazing, and I’m so excited to start this relationship with you both,” Alex said earnestly. He found himself sandwiched between the two men in the front hall of John’s home, and he swallowed thickly at the sudden, close, proximity.

“Thank you for being honest and asking us for what you need and want,” John said, his praise sending happy tingles down Alex’s spine.” I don’t think either of us would be happy with not seeing you again, and you’ve done a really good job of reminding us what we like about each other, as well.”

“ _Oui, mon cher_ , you have done so well,” Lafayette praised, his hands touching Alex’s waist from behind. John looped one arm around Alex’s waist as well, and soon the writer felt both men tug him into an easy three-way embrace. Alex was just trying to figure out how a three person goodnight kiss was supposed to work, when Laff’s lips found the side of his neck. At the same time, John tilted his chin up, gently, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Alex returned John’s kiss, lifting one hand to tangle in the other man’s curls, and his other hand falling backwards to cover one of Lafayette’s hands on his waist. As he and John kissed, softly and lazily, Laff left a trail of kisses along Alex’s neck and lower on his shoulder. He yanked the neck of his loose t-shirt back for better access, pulling a groan from Alex when he nipped and sucked on one particular spot he found.

“Oh, I see Alex can be submissive too,” John teased, nuzzling his face against Alex’s cheek while Laff nipped at the same spot as before. The writer tried to think of a witty response to that, but he was far too consumed with the feel Laff leaving what would be a definite hickey, the next day.” That’s new too, eh Laffy? We’ve never had a switch before…”

“A s-switch?” Alex asked, confused by the term as well as distracted by the closeness of both men. John leaned up for another soft kiss, and Alex felt himself relax at the tender action.

“It is a term for one who can switch between dominant and submissive,” Lafayette whispered against Alex’s ear.” And we have never had someone fit that role, indeed, _mon chou_ … it is an interesting idea to say the least.”

“As much as I love being spoke of as if I’m not here,” Alex said with very little bite in his tone,” I’d very much like a kiss, now, Lafayette.”

“Say it nicely, _mon cher_ , or you get nothing,” Laff said, lifting a hand to tangle in Alex’s long hair. Alex gave a scowl, and the Frenchman yanked his hair back, tugging his head to tilt and lean back against his shoulder.” Now, now, _mon cher_ … all you have to do is ask me.”

“F-fine!” Alex said, his body shaking a bit at the pleasure of being so taken with one person. While Laff was being forceful, John was being very sweet and soothing him; the other chef was curling against the Caribbean’s chest, tracing soft shapes against his side and laying gentle kisses on Alex’s chin.

“It’s alright, ‘Lex, Laff just likes to be in charge,” John murmured to the other man,” _Solo pregúntale amablemente, mi amor, y él te tratará muy bien. (Just ask him nicely, my love, and he'll treat you real nice)_ ”

The Spanish was surprisingly comforting, as Alex hadn’t spoken to anyone in the language of his childhood in years; but the words soothed him in some way, and he leaned further back against Laff, ready to play along.

“ _Tienes razón pequeña tortuga… (You're right little turtle)_ ” Alex said, his eyes softening as he looked at John.” I’m sorry, Laff… could I please have a kiss?” Alex tried again, his voice breathy and pleading, this time. Laff gave a soft growl, obviously pleased with the change in tone.

“ _Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux, mon cher (Yes, that is much better, my dear)_ ,” Laff said in a deep tone. The taller of the three men leaned down and tilted Alex’s chin upwards so he could bend around and kiss him firmly on the mouth. The kiss was powerful, the dominant energy rolling off of Laff, even though they hadn’t done much more than soft kisses and a little heavy petting. The kiss was strong and it left Alex a little breathless, even if Laff didn’t deepen it, as he had with their past kisses. He pulled back much too early for Alex’s taste, but the writer’s lips were soon covered once more by John’s. This follow up kiss was soft, as were many of John’s kisses, and it was a perfect following to Laff’s kiss. Neither John or Lafayette moved back from their embrace right away, even once John pulled back from Alex and he and Laff linked hands against the writer’s hip. They were all quiet for a long moment, just grasping onto one another and breathing in the closeness.

“This has to work right?” Alex said quietly, and mostly to himself.” I mean… I have never felt so deeply for anyone, and to feel that for the both of you, so soon? This has to be special… so it has to work, right? Special things are meant to last.”

“Some would say that special things are known to burn bright and go out quickly,” Lafayette said, his voice not cruel, but honest.

“I think if you’re right that means we have to hold onto it for as long as we’re allowed,” John said, ever the optimistic light.” But I want us to last too… if it means I get to keep you two in my life, I definitely want us to last.”

“Well, I’ve fought for everything in my life, and through that stubborn determination, I’ve come out pretty good,” Alex said, trying to fall somewhere between the two answers,” I’ve never met a battle I can’t win, and I’m willing to fight for this. For whatever we are.”

“We’re together, isn’t that all that matters?” John said with a wide smile.

“ _Oui_ , we are together,” Lafayette said, unable to keep stoic at that logic.

“Together, then,” Alex grinned back. He just hoped that the “secret” he was keeping wouldn’t end up tearing them all apart.

“In other news… Alex did you really call me ‘little turtle’?”

“John Laurens, I’ve literally seen your ‘professional’ apron, and it’s covered in them!”

“He is right, _mon chou_ … or should I say _ma tortue_?”

“I hate you both…”

* * *

 

**Schuyler Falls: Home to a Culinary Revolution?**

 

**Dear readers, I have spent this entire week getting to know the quaint town of Schuyler falls, and enjoying it’s wonderful scenery. Moreso, I’ve had the pleasure of eating at both Une Cuisinette and Carolina Cuisine, two up and coming restaurants in upstate New York. While the town and tourists from all over seem to be feeding into the so called “Food Feud”, I have to wonder if that feud is at all necessary. Having eaten at both of these places, now, I think they are in no need for direct competition.**

**Starting with Une Cuisinette, we find a tastefully decorated French restaurant; I had the sheer delight of tasting Chef GIlbert de Lafayette’s creations, a perfect mixture of exquisite classic French dishes, and cutting edge modern takes on these same classics. The evening I ate at this establishment, it was teeming with people, and I was almost unable to get a table. The color scheme is very reminiscent of a trip I took ages ago to the French oceanside, done in light blue and seafoam green shades, with silver and cream accents. The tables are done classically, but tasteful and they have a much more intimate feel than one would normally find at a fine dining place of business. If this pleasing aesthetic doesn’t capture your attention, the menu definitely will. I was lucky enough to come on a night where they had a few favorites available, and I will talk about three of the most popular things on Cuisinette’s menu: first was the now legendary Pickle Fried Escargot, which give a classic French staple a tangy kick I was not expecting. Not only were the snails cooked and fried to perfection, but the taste is something even this author has trouble putting into words… you will all just have to go taste them for yourself, but take my word that they are perfection on a plate. Main course was** **_Sole meuniere_ ** **, done in a salted butter and lime sauce- instead of the classic brown butter and lemon -topped with deep fried fennel. Now, readers I will admit to never being a huge fan of sole fish, but this dish melted in the mouth, and the combination of the almost bittersweet friend fennel, the tangy lime, and the smooth salted butter was more than enough to make me a believer. Finishing with everyone’s favorite, desert, I was lucky enough to have a conversation with the owner and got to try one of the individually served** **_tarte tatin_ ** **, which usually is made in limited quantities for each evening. Hercules Mulligan- the owner of this restaurant -told me that his head chef used a family recipe and altered it to his own design, which has left us with a modern take on a classic French pastry. I won’t give away too much, but I will tell you readers that it involves mango, passion fruit, and a rum glaze that had me drunk on taste. I would give this restaurant a sold 9 out of 10, readers; something I think you all know I do not give lightly.**

**Continuing our talk and moving onto Carolina Cuisine, I was equally as impressed with this restaurant in food and decor. Inside, this has a vastly different aesthetic, but it is not at all off-putting. Instead of a fine dining feel, this has a much more rusty-chic, and family dining appeal. The entire restaurant is done in hardwood, aged and barn-feel effect, and done with touches that make you feel welcome. Starting from the barn door tables and ending at the fresh cut flowers- something the head chef gets brought in three times a week -there has been some serious thought put into this aesthetic. I was lucky enough to get in for a meal right before a private tasting event the owner, a Mr. James Madison, was having this past week. For information on future private events please contact the restaurant directly, I promise they are an amazing way to get a private taste of what this place can cook up. I will, again, focus on three favorites of what I tasted from this menu: the first course from this restaurant was a shrimp and grits cocktail; you read that right, readers, the head chef John Laurens created a vodka glazed shrimp that pairs perfectly with a bed of grits- tastefully done in vermouth instead of simple water or cream -and served in decorative martini glasses. Readers, I am always and advocate for cooking with booze, and this is a perfect example of how to do it** **_right_ ** **. Following this course I ate a few different things, but my favorite “main” dish was probably the Cowboy Casserole, which Chef Laurens had altered and modernized from its classic dish; he has kept the cornbread and BBQ chicken base, but he has paired it with deep fried chickpeas and a rainbow of bell peppers, which gives this casserole a much smokier and earthy flavor. The addition of the peppers and chickpeas also lightens this dish to something that you can enjoy in the middle of a meal. Rounding out with desert again, I had the pleasure of tasting the their two personal serving options; the Sweet Potato Pie and Hummingbird Parfait were diametrically opposed, in that the pie was heavy and sticky sweet but the parfait was lighter and sweet in way that reminded me of spiced rum and toffee cake. The pie was done with a sticky maple sauce and candied bacon bits, while the parfait was done in layers of spiced cake, whipped cream cheese icing, and rum pineapples and banana slices. It was a meal to remember, and I urge anyone who can to get a reservation at Carolina, and try it for themselves; I’m giving this restaurant the same rating as Cuisinette at a 9 out of 10.**

**In conclusion, I would say that both of these restaurants have amazing qualities, and have earned the title of “up and coming”. But I still disagree with whatever “feud” that the media is saying they have. Having visited Schuyler Falls,  eaten at both, and experienced the people here, I think they are lucky to have both places. I look forward to eating at both places again, and I am happy to announce that King Editing will be allowing me another four articles on these eateries. I look forward to your comments, as always, and please be sure to share photos of the restaurants, or some of your favorite items on the menu I should try. Until next week, readers!**

**A.Ham**


End file.
